Sommer Camp
by Sydney6
Summary: Imagine, the Characters from the tribe would go out on a trip to Napier. Some VERY unusual pairings


001.Es war der erste Tag der Ferien, die Sonne schien trügerisch vom Himmel und warf einen Schatten über den Bus, der vor dem Jugendzentrum der Stadt stand. Um ihn herum wimmelte es von Leuten, die Taschen und Koffer bei sich trugen und versuchten, diese hektisch als erste in dem Gefährt unterzubringen. Mitten in dem Gedränge stand gelangweilt ein etwa siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, das sich einen langen Kaugummifaden aus dem Mund zog während sie das Chaos von oben herab beobachtete. Sie hatte von Anfang an gesagt, dass diese ganze Sommercamp-Idee nichts als Blödsinn war, aber jetzt diese aufgescheuchte Menge zu sehen, gab ihrer Teilnahmslosigkeit noch einen Schubs. Als sie erkannt hatte, dass gerade alle die letzten Blicke mit ihrer Familie austauschten, ging auch sie auf den Eingang des Busses zu. Es konnte ohnehin nicht schlimmer werden, oder? Sie warf sich einige lose Strähnen ihrer Haare über die Schulter, riss sich zusammen und stieg ein. Im Inneren war es ungemein stickig, und ihre Stimmung verbesserte sich auch nicht, als sie einige bekannte Gesichter in den hinteren Reihen entdeckte. Weil vorne kein Platz mehr frei war, bemühte sie sich, unerkannt durch den Mittelgang zu gehen, um den hinterste Sitz zu erwischen ohne aufgehalten zu werden.  
  
„Ebony, dich hab ich wirklich nicht erwartet!" hörte sie eine zu vertraute Stimme. Ihre Lippen formten stumm einen Namen. Bray. Sie drehte um und ging mit einem rasch aufgesetzten Lächeln auf ihn und seine Begleiter zu.  
  
„Morgen. Hab euch gar nicht gesehen, ich bin noch nicht so richtig wach und ansprechbar um diese Zeit", zog sich Ebony aus der Affäre und setzte sich auf die Bank hinter die anderen.  
  
„Verständlich", hörte sie das Mädchen neben Lex gähnend sagen, das sich schon -bereit gleich wieder einzuschlafen- gegen die Fensterscheibe gelehnt hatte. „Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht. Du musst Ebony sein, Bray hat dich mal beschrieben, seine Schilderung passt nur auf dich. Ich bin Amber. Und mein charmanter Bruder hier ist ja stadtbekannt", fuhr sie fort und boxte Lex leicht an die Schulter.  
  
Ebony nickte und stellte sich dem rothaarigen Mädchen an Brays Seite vor, das seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm wegzerren konnte und sich später als Salene herausstellte. In diesem Moment betrat eine junge Frau den Bus und rief die Namen der Insassen auf.  
  
„In Ordnung, alle hier. Es liegen 205 Kilometer vor uns bis wir in Napier (Jetzt nicht lachen, den Ort gibt's wirklich, hab mich in Erdkunde heimlich durch die Seiten im Atlas gewühlt, wo Karten von Neuseeland sind!) sind, bis dahin will ich, dass ihr kein zu großes Durcheinander hinterlasst."  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten hatte Ebony ihre gute Laune wiedergefunden. Salene spielte mit einigen jüngeren Karten, Amber stritt sich mit Lex und sie selbst unterhielt sich mit Bray, der immer wieder nach hinten zu seinem Bruder schielte.  
  
  
  
2.„Woher kennst du Lex?" fragte Ebony ihn und sah über seine Schulter zu Lex herüber.  
  
„Wer kennt ihn nicht? Außerdem war er, wie die ganze Schule auch, beim Edge Summer Jam und saß zufällig mitsamt seiner Schwester und diesem Glen bei uns ganz in der Nähe", gab ihr Bray zur Antwort. „Glen ist im anderen Bus, halt dich von ihm fern, das hab ich Amber und Salene auch schon gesagt."  
  
Als er das gesagt hatte, wurde Ebony wohl zum hundersten Mal wieder klar, warum gerade er bei den Mädchen an der Schule so beliebt war.  
  
„Bray, können wir bitte Plätze tauschen?" unterbrach Lex ihre Unterhaltung. „Es macht nicht unbedingt den besten Eindruck, wenn ich mit meiner kleinen Schwester zusammensitze und außerdem will ich keinen Faustabdruck im Gesicht haben. Ich hab in Napier noch ne ganze Menge vor."  
  
Bray lächelte wissend. Lex hatte schon vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit ein Auge auf Ebony geworfen und ergriff seitdem jede Gelegenheit um sich in ihrer Gegenwart ins beste Licht zu rücken. Wenn er dabei nichts weiter tun sollte als sich neben Amber und auf einen Sicherheitsabstand von Salene zu setzen; warum nicht einem Freund ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen? Ohne noch länger nachzudenken willigte er ein und setzte sich eine Reihe weiter nach hinten. Ebony war von der Idee alles andere als begeistert und starrte demonstrativ mit dem Walkman auf voller Lautstärke in ihr Anne Rice Buch bis Lex ihr an die Schulter tippte.  
  
„Kann ich mich da hinsetzen? Salene will mit Cloe mehr Platz zum Kartenspielen haben", fragte er und hatte, ohne lange auf eine Antwort zu warten schon wieder seinen Sitz gewechselt. Nachdem sie mit Sicherheit eine halbe Stunde stumm nebeneinander gesessen hatten, wurde es Ebony zu bunt, außerdem waren ihre Batterien leer und die vollen waren irgendwo in ihrer Tasche vergraben, die in der Gepäckablage lag. Um die zu erreichen müsste sie über Lex klettern und bevor sie das tun würde, würde sie Bray hier und jetzt einen Antrag machen.  
  
„Findest du es eigentlich besonders schlau von dir, dass du deine kleine Schwester überall hin mitschleppst?" durchbrach sie die Stille ohne ihren Blick von den Buch zu nehmen. Lex fuhr auf, er hatte die letzte Zeit damit verbracht, den Titel des Buches zu enträtseln und sah sie jetzt nur fragend an.  
  
„Ich meine Edge Summer Jam zum Beispiel. Meinst du wirklich, dass sie da zwischen Ryan, Glen und dir sitzen und von irgendeinem deiner geisteskranken Freunde angemacht werden wollte? Vielleicht würde sie ja jetzt auch lieber bei denen da hinten sein", griff Ebony ihn, schon von der Langeweile geplagt, an und zeigte auf Trudy und einige ihrer Freunde auf der anderen Seite des Busses.  
  
„Hey, reg dich ab, Am ist nicht jünger als du. Außerdem hab ich ja aufgepasst", versuchte Lex sich zu verteidigen.  
  
„Ja, das seh ich", feixte Ebony und nickte in Richtung Bray.  
  
3.Ungefähr mit dieser Unterhaltungsart lief die ganze mehrstündige Fahrt ab und bei jedem Wort, das aus Ebonys Mund kam, rutschte Lex in seinem Sitz ein Stücken tiefer. Endlich angekommen war er der erste, der aus dem Bus kletterte, seine Tasche holte und Warteposition einnahm. Nachdem alle ihre Sachen erwischt hatten, baute sich die junge Frau wieder vor dem versammelten Camp auf.  
  
„Ruhe! Ich hänge die Liste mit den Schlafräumen und den Dienstplan an die Wand hier, ihr könnt alle selbst nachsehen wo ihr hinmüsst. Heute Abend um fünf, wenn alle ausgepackt und sich umgesehen haben, ist ein Treffen."  
  
Sofort gab es ein Gedränge um die zwei Plakate. Bray übernahm es, für die ganze Gruppe auf die Pläne zu schauen und kämpfte sich durch die Mengen Gleichaltriger. Als er zurückkam, schien er zufrieden.  
  
„Wir bleiben alle ziemlich nahe zusammen. Ebony schläft mit Amber, Salene, Trudy und noch zwei anderen in Schlafsaal acht. Lex und ich kommen nicht mit Martin in ein Zimmer, das hat altersmäßig wohl nicht gepasst, sondern mit einem anderen in Nummer zwei. Ich schlag vor, wir treffen uns gleich hier, wenn wir fertig sind wieder, dann können wir uns das Lager zusammen ansehen", zählte Bray auf. Alle bis auf Lex waren einverstanden und zogen mit ihrem Gepäck beladen zu ihren Zimmern.  
  
„Ich hab nichts dagegen, dass ich jetzt die nächsten Wochen mit dir in einem Zimmer verbringen soll, solange ich nicht mit dir in einem Bett schlafen muss, aber wer zum Teufel hat dich zum Gruppenführer ernannt?" fauchte er Bray an, nahm dann auch seine Reisetasche und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Zimmer ohne seinem Zimmergenossen auch nur die Möglichkeit einer Erwiderung zu geben.  
  
Lex musste nicht lange suchen bis er seinen Schlafraum gefunden hatte. Als er die Tür öffnete, stieß er damit an einen Jungen, der dahinter stand und gerade dabei war, seine Sachen in einen der Schränke zu räumen. Er musterte ihn schnell, warf seine Tasche auf ein Bett und setzte sich auf den Holztisch in der Mitte.  
  
„Ich bin Luke. Sieht so aus als könnten wir uns in nächster Zeit nicht meiden", begrüßte ihn der Junge und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Lex ging darauf ein und stellte sich selbst auch vor, gerade als Bray das Zimmer betrat. Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch er sich mit Luke bekannt gemacht hatte und sie alles ausgepackt hatten so dass sie früh zum Treffpunkt gehen konnten. (irgendwie ein komischer Satz)  
  
Als Amber, Salene und Ebony in ihrem Schlafsaal ankamen, waren ihre beiden anderen Mitbewohnerrinnen schon längst eingetroffen. Eine von ihnen, das blonde, jüngere Mädchen, sprang sofort auf, sobald sie die Neuankömmlinge entdeckt hatte, während die andere sitzen blieb und sie mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete.  
  
„Hallo! Ich heiße Ellie, das da drüben ist May, die hat aber grade schlechte Laune, also bitte nicht beachten", sprach sie die drei an. Salene stellte sie vor und begann danach sofort eine Konversation über die lange Busfahrt während Amber und Ebony es vorzogen, sie zu ignorieren.  
  
„Wieso bin ich eigentlich mitgefahren?" murmelte Ebony immer wieder und ihre Bettnachbarin hatte sich ebenfalls vorgenommen, für die nächsten Stunden missgelaunt zu sein.  
  
„Das frag ich mich auch schon seitdem wir hier ausgestiegen sind", seufzte Amber und setzte sich mit überkreuzten Beinen auf ihr Bett. „Hier wird man bewacht wie im Hochsicherheitsknast, was machen wir denn die ganzen Abende, wenn wir hier nicht rausdürfen? Jetzt darf ich nicht einmal mehr wenn's dunkel ist zu Lex ins Zimmer, nach dem Abendessen sind Jungen und Mädchen streng getrennt, das war letztes Jahr genauso."  
  
Ebony verdrehte die Augen und nahm die gleiche Position neben ihr ein. „Ja, natürlich. Weil du dich ja so sehr für das Wohl von Lex interessierst. Ich bitte dich, das ist ne dumme Ausrede um in deren Zimmer zu kommen." Amber schwieg sich aus und fixierte ihren Blick auf Ellie und Salene, die sich unterhielten als würden sie sich schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kennen.  
  
Ebony wandte sich von ihr ab und überlegte eine Weile. Vielleicht war die Tatsache, dass Lex eine Schwester hatte, ja gar nicht so schlecht für sie.  
  
4.Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis sie sich vor dem Hauptgebäude trafen. Salene hakte sich in Sekunden bei Bray ein und zog ihn in Richtung Strand. Ebony zog es vor, mit May zu schmollen, Amber forderte Lex auf, ihr die Jungenquartiere zu zeigen und so blieb von dem Treffen nicht mehr viel übrig.  
  
„…und in dem Zimmer hier schlafen irgendwelche von den Jüngeren", beendete Lex seine Rede und stieß wahllos eine Tür auf.  
  
„Das ist das Zimmer von Brays Bruder, Martin. Und von irgendeinem, der Jack heißt", las Amber die Namen von einem Plakat an der Wand ab. „Ihr seid alle in Dreierzimmern untergebracht, oder?" Lex nickte und drehte sich seiner Schwester zu.  
  
„Und einige würden's vielleicht ausnutzen, dass auf dem Flur noch ein paar Zimmer freistehen", versuchte er, das Gespräch in seine gewollte Richtung zu lenken.  
  
„Ach, und daran würdest du nie denken?" fragte Amber zurück und ging aus der Tür. Lex ging ihr nach und zog sie zurück.  
  
„Das ist nicht lustig, Am. Ich will, dass du dich von Glen, Bray und jeglichen anderen potentiellen Idioten hier fernhältst. Bleib bei Salene oder so, okay?"  
  
„Reg dich nicht so auf, ein bisschen kann ich auch auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und du verbietest mir bestimmt nicht, hier ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Ich treff' mich mit Trudy und ein paar anderen unten am Strand wenn du mich suchst. Bis später."  
  
Lex blieb verwirrt zurück und beschäftigte sich während seines Weges zum Lagerplatz damit, was Amber mit Spaß haben gemeint hatte. Er hoffte nur, sie hatte nicht an das gedacht, was er darunter verstand.  
  
„Hey, Trudy, warte mal!" Trudy erkannte diese Stimme wieder und lief ihr entgegen.  
  
„Ich hab dich schon gesucht, wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Ich wollte dir jemanden vorstellen. Martin, Jack, das ist eine meiner besten Freundinnen: Amber." Sie zog Martin am Arm hinter sich her und Jack folgte ihnen eher kleinlaut  
  
„Ich kenn dich irgendwoher", sagte Martin und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen weil die Sonne zu stark blendete. „Du bist doch die Schwester von Lex und der ist ein Freund von Bray, oder? Dann wärst du diejenige, die ab und zu dran ist wenn Lex ihn anruft und dann länger mit ihm redet als Bray."  
  
Amber biß die Zähe zusammen und nickte. „Freunde ist vielleicht etwas zuviel des Guten, aber sie kennen sich." Sie war damit beschäftigt, Jack zu mustern, womit er offensichtlich auch angestrengt war. So standen sie, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, nach fünf Minuten immer noch unbewegt voreinander. Amber musste zugeben, dass Trudy immer die gutaussehenden Freunde hatte, eventuell war das auch der Grund dafür gewesen, warum sie eigentlich hier am Strand herumstand.  
  
„Was haltet ihr von einer Runde Beachvolleyball? Es herrschen vielleicht nicht unbedingt Rekordtemperaturen, aber es ist noch nicht fünf und was sollen wir sonst hier machen? Außerdem gehört das hier zu einer Art Wettkampf, der vom ganzen Camp ausgeführt werden muss. Es gibt ja normalerweise kein Programm, aber das und das Schwimmen jeden zweiten Tag ist Pflicht", schlug Martin vor. Trudy seufzte. Allein der Gedanke an das Schwimmtraining unter Aufsicht verursachte bei ihr eine Gänsehaut.  
  
„Warum nicht? Martin und ich in ein Team und ihr beide, sonst wär's unfair weil Jack keine Ahnung von Volleyball hat."  
  
5.Amber und Jack verloren mit Abstand, weil sie sich einfach nie einigen konnten, wer den Ball annehmen sollte und so immer beide in die Mitte liefen und dann zusammenstießen.  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich hab's wirklich nicht so mit Sport", entschuldigte sich Jack auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt. Amber schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach ja auch nichts", war ihr einziger Kommentar während sie hinter Trudy und Martin hertrotteten.  
  
„Nein, ich will auch mal im Sport gegen die gewinnen. Ich schlag vor, wir treffen uns nach dem Abendessen wieder und üben. Dann schlagen wir sie bei dem Wettkampf mit links, okay?" Jacks Gesichtsausdruck wurde beinahe zu einem Flehen und so konnte Amber nicht anders und lächelte.  
  
„Gerne sogar. Wenn dir das Ausgangsverbot nichts ausmacht." Jack war dieses Verbot genauso egal wie es Amber war und überlegte nun fieberhaft, wie er einen Weg aus seinem Zimmer finden konnte ohne das Martin ihn bemerkte. Er wusste, das sein Zimmernachbar nie ein Treffen mit ihr tolerieren könnte, schon allein aus dem Grund weil Bray sie längst als sein Eigentum eingestuft hatte. Jack sah nach rechts und musterte sie wieder eine Weile. Nein, gegen Bray kam er mit Sicherheit nicht an, aber er hatte immer noch den Joker, dass sie sich die nächste Zeit abends mit ihm treffen würde und nicht mit Martins Bruder dem Salene sowieso am Arm hing und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
Gerade kamen sie dort an, wo schon die meisten anderen warteten und sich schon eine Gruppe junger Frauen und Männer vor ihnen aufgereiht hatten. Eine von ihnen trat vor und zählte durch.  
  
„Okay, alle anwesend. Es geht um die Gruppenverteilung, ihr werdet ja nicht in Zimmergruppen euer Programm haben. Pflichtprogramm ist das Volleyballspiel, für das ihr aber selbst Gruppen bilden müsst, am Ende des Camps und Schwimmen. Jeden zweiten Tag, nachmittags um vier bis es Essen gibt, morgen fangen wir an. Noch irgendwelche Fragen? Nein, dann les ich jetzt den Plan vor." Sie begann damit und kurz darauf war Amber mehr als zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Sie würde mit Salene, Bray und Jack in einer Abteilung sein.  
  
Ebony dagegen stand gegen eine der Hütten gelehnt und hatte soeben erfahren, dass sie jeden zweiten Tag mit Lex, Martin und May verbringen durfte.  
  
6.„Ich glaube, jetzt musst du mit mir auskommen", hörte sie Lex' Stimme während er sich neben sie an die Wand lehnte. Ebony konnte nicht anders, sie musste lächeln.  
  
„Lex, es ist ja ganz nett, wie du dich bemühst, aber…" Ihr Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht, „…trotzdem: Laß mich in Ruhe, das Camp ist ohne dich schon schlimm genug."  
  
„Wenn du es hier so hasst, wieso bist du dann überhaupt in diesen Bus eingestiegen? Warum verdirbst du es uns anderen dann gleich mit? Was anderes bewirkst du mit deinem Gejammer nämlich sicherlich nicht und wenn du nichts anderes vorhast, dann tu uns doch allen einen Gefallen und schließ dich in deinem Zimmer ein ohne wieder rauszukommen." Damit stieß Lex sich von der Hütte ab und ließ Ebony etwas entgeistert stehen.  
  
Er entdeckte ihn am Rand der Menge Jugendlicher zusammen mit Salene. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht von ihm losgerissen und Lex konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er Brays hilflose Mimik sah. Er beschloss, ihm ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen und schubste ihn ein wenig an.  
  
„Kann ich dich mal alleine sprechen?" fragte er in einem ungewöhnlich ruhigen Ton und schob Bray mit einem geschäftigen Nicken in Salenes Richtung in ein kleines Waldstück neben dem Camp. „Ich will dich nur um einen Gefallen bitten, weil…na ja, du weißt, wie das bei Geschwistern ist."  
  
Seinem Gegenüber entfuhr ein entnervtes Grummeln als er an Martin und ihre ständigen Streitereien dachte. „Ja, ich kann's mir denken. Glaub ich."  
  
Lex sah ihn einen Augenblick verstört an und kam wieder zum Thema zurück. „Also, ich weiß, dass Am seit einer halben Ewigkeit hinter dir her ist, aber ich bitte dich, sie abblitzen zu lassen wenn sie dir so kommt, in Ordnung?"  
  
Eine Weile sagte Bray gar nichts, bis er sich wieder zusammengerissen hatte und das Gespräch wieder aufnehmen konnte. Im Moment ging es ihm nicht um die Tat, die er begehen sollte, sondern vielmehr um die Folgen. „Und was verlangst du von mir wenn sie dann irgendwas dummes tut?"  
  
„Du meinst losheulen? Falls sie's tut, dann ganz sicher nicht vor dir, das passiert bei der immer erst wenn sie zu Hause ist, aber dann richtig. Meistens ist sie dann eine Woche lang schlecht gelaunt und redet mit gar keinem, was manchmal ganz angenehm ist", machte Lex ihm die bevorstehende Situation klar. Bray schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte ihm, dass es nicht das gewesen war, was er fürchtete.  
  
„Ach so, nein. Schlagen wird sie dich auch nicht, der Sandsack bin immer noch ich. Und sich selbst was antun kannst du auch vergessen, dafür wäre ihr das Leben zu schade, nehm ich an. Jetzt komm, es gibt Abendessen", Lex klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ließ seinen Freund in tiefem Grübeln zurück.  
  
„Alle mal herhören! Wecken ist morgen um acht, um neun ist Frühstück und danach treffen wir uns in den Gruppen!" rief einer der Betreuer über die allgemeine Unruhe hinweg als Bray den Essraum betrat. Er verbrachte die ganze Zeit des Abendessens damit, Lex anzustarren und darüber nachzudenken ob er das, was er gesagt hatte, wirklich ernst meinte und bekam deshalb kaum einen Bissen herunter.  
  
Nachdem das Ausgangsverbot verhängt worden war, gingen alle bis auf zwei Gestalten ziemlich geknickt auf ihre Zimmer. Amber hatte bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit Lex die Überhand gewonnen und herausgefunden wie sie aus ihrem Schlafsaal entwischen könnte. Jack dagegen war immer noch damit beschäftigt, darüber zu sinnieren als ihm die einzige Möglichkeit einfiel, mit der er etwas erreichen konnte, die er aber noch nicht ganz zuende gedacht hatte.  
  
„Martin! Warte mal, ich wollte dir was sagen! Äh…ja…ich glaube, es wäre das beste, wenn du heute Abend noch duschen würdest. Weil…ich…ich eine kleine Zwangsstörung damit habe", reimte Jack sich zusammen während Martin ihn argwöhnisch betrachtete, jedoch trotzdem mit den Schultern zuckte und nickte.  
  
„Ja…danke!" war das einzige, was Jack noch einfiel bevor er zuerst in Richtung Zimmer schlenderte, aber dann frühzeitig abbog und den Waldweg zum Strang herunterlief. Leise fluchend blieb er stehen als sein Ziel schon in Sicht war, er hatte keine Ahnung wie er Martin über eine Stunde unter der Dusche behalten sollte. So schnell er konnte stürmte er noch einmal zurück zu den Waschräumen und rief seine Nachricht für Martin über die Trennwand der Kabine. „Martin, ich geh schon jetzt schlafen, bin ein bisschen müde, also weck mich bitte nicht." Bevor der verdutzte Junge etwas erwidern konnte, war Jack wieder verschwunden und versuchte, sein Bett so gut wie möglich zu präparieren.  
  
„So was albernes", murmelte er vor sich her als er zum wiederholten Male den Weg zum Strand entlang eilte. Im Vergleich zu ihm hatte Amber es leicht gehabt.  
  
„Salene, ich treff mich noch mit Lex, er hat Mum eben angerufen und wollte mir jetzt erzählen, was sie gesagt hat. Bin nicht lange weg, bis später!" Dann hatte sie die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen und war langsam aus Sichtweite des Camps verschwunden. Am Strand war sie als erste gewesen und hatte eine ganze Weile geglaubt, Jack habe sie entweder versetzt oder wäre einfach nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen bis sie ihn auf dem schmalen Weg vom Wald her entdeckte.  
  
  
  
7.„Hey, Jack. Wo warst du? Ich warte schon seit einer Viertelstunde auf dich", rief Amber ihm entgegen und erhob sich aus dem Sand. „Hast du den Ball vergessen? Wie soll ich dir's denn beibringen, wenn du den vergisst?"  
  
Er schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn. „Das Wichtigste hab ich im Zimmer gelassen, ich geh gleich mal zurück."  
  
„Nein, das lohnt sich nicht mehr, fangen wir halt morgen erst an. Was hältst du bis jetzt von dem Camp?" entschied Amber als sie sich wieder in den Sand setzte und Jack sich neben ihr niederließ.  
  
„Na ja, diese Ausgangssperre geht mir auf die Nerven, sonst ist es ganz gut. Gott sei dank haben sie uns nicht in so großen Schlafsälen untergebracht."  
  
Sie lehnte sich zurück und starrte in den Himmel. Obwohl sie sich ihrer Gefühle nach einem Tag nicht sicher sein konnte, wusste sie, dass Bray vermutlich daraus verschwunden war.  
  
„Die Sperre gibt es nur in den ersten Tagen, keine Ahnung warum", sagte sie ohne ihren Blick vom Himmel zu nehmen. Sie redeten noch zwei ganze Stunden über Themen wie die Schule bis sie ungewollt auf Bray kamen. Amber sackte beim Klang dieses Namens ein wenig in sich zusammen, wenn Jack ihre Gedanken kennen würde, wäre er längst aufgesprungen und mit dem Ziel Schlafräume verschwunden.  
  
„Bray ist eigentlich ganz okay, sein Bruder ist bisweilen nur so schweigsam, dass es manchmal schon nervt", erklärte Jack mit lustloser Miene, „Deshalb war ich auch nicht so begeistert darüber, dass ich mit ihm das Zimmer teile. Ich glaube, ich hätte lieber mit Lex in einem geschlafen, da wird man zwar ab und zu ein bisschen zum Mittel fürs Abreagieren, aber es ist trotzdem wenigstens spannender."  
  
  
  
8.Amber stimmte ihm zu, ihr Bruder war vielleicht etwas launisch und schwer zu verstehen, aber es wurde einem nicht so schnell langweilig. Schon allein seiner Kommentare wegen. Sie wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick auf ihre Uhr und stand hastig auf.  
  
„Es ist schon viel zu spät, wir müssen zurück. Man merkt ja kaum wie lange man weg war wenn's so lange noch hell ist", bemerkte sie und auch Jack erhob sich sofort wieder.  
  
„Genau, Martin wird sich schon Sorgen machen", versuchte er zu scherzen, als Amber ihn entsetzt ansah.  
  
„Der weiß doch nichts, oder? Wenn die Betreuer auch davon Wind kriegen, dann…" Jack unterbrach sie und macht ihr die Wahrheit klar, woraufhin Amber ihn mit einem vergeltenden Lachen auf den Boden schubste und er mit dem Gesicht mitten im Sand lag. „Das fand ich gar NICHT lustig, Am", sagte er während er damit beschäftigt war, die kleinen Steinchen aus Augen und Mund zu bekommen. Sie hörte auf zu lachen, wie hatte er sie eben genannt? Bisher hatten nur Lex und einige ihrer engsten Freunde dieses Privileg genossen. Was machte das schon, wenn sie Jack nun auch als einen engen Freund einstufte. Amber streckte die Hand aus und half ihm wieder hoch.  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du so empfindlich bist. Lex wäre nicht hingefallen und bei dem bin ich's gewöhnt."  
  
Sie unterhielten sich den ganzen Weg bis zu den Schlafräumen hin über ihre Zimmergenossen, mit denen sie sich zum Teil ganz und gar nicht verstanden, bis sie sich in der Mitte des Lagers und am Kreuzpunkt befanden, weil die Mädchen in festen Häusern mit Wasseranschluss, die Jungen aber in kleineren Holzhäusern schliefen.  
  
„Okay, hier müssen wir uns wohl oder übel trennen", betonte Amber, der erst später klar wurde, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Jack überlegte unruhig, was damit gemeint gewesen war und was er jetzt tun sollte. Er schwankte zwischen zwei Extremen, wie er sich verabschieden könnte. Entweder würde er sich einfach umdrehen und gehen oder er würde das tun, was ihm am nächsten in den Gedanken lag und am besten gefiel. Letztendlich entschied Jack sich für einen Mittelweg und drückte Amber einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze bevor er verschwand.  
  
Amber blieb noch eine Weile stehen und stellte sich immer wieder die Frage was das denn jetzt gewesen sei. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie nicht nie einzige war, die die Ausgangssperre ignorierte. Sie schlich zurück in ihr Zimmer und versuchte, sich so unauffällig wie möglich ihre Schlafsachen wie die anderen anzuziehen und sich zwischen sie zu setzen.  
  
„Wo warst du denn so lange? Das nächste Mal redest du gefälligst beim Essen mit Lex! Ebony ist schon losgegangen um dich zu suchen", zischte Salene leise. Amber wiederholte den Namen lautlos, wieso denn ausgerechnet Ebony? Was, wenn sie auch am Strand gewesen war und jetzt sonst was über sie dachte? Sie wollte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken und schloss sich Salene, Ellie und May an, die in der Mitte des Raumes saßen und damit beschäftigt waren, jedes einzelne Mitglied des Camps zu bewerten.  
  
„Wo sie jetzt nicht da ist, was haltet ihr von Ebony?" fragte May in die Runde und riss eine weitere Packung Kartoffelchips auf. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, sie ist falsch. Von der Tatsache, wie sie Lex nervt mal abgesehen."  
  
Eine schwere Stille legte sich plötzlich auf die kleine Versammlung, als sie Ebony erkannten, die soeben von ihrer Suche nach Amber zurückgekehrt war.  
  
  
  
9.„Ebony!" entfuhr es Ellie, die sich gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund schlug. Die Gestalt im Türrahmen bewegte sich erst gar nicht.  
  
„Amber. Du bist wieder da. Gut so, dann muss ich dich nicht mehr suchen", sagte sie leise, machte kehrt und rannte direkt wieder nach draußen. May zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwann hätte sie's sowieso erfahren."  
  
„Nein, wir müssen sie suchen. Wer weiß, was sie jetzt macht!" meinte Amber und griff nach ihrer Jacke. „Und, May: Sie kann nichts dafür, Lex ist nun einmal sehr direkt, den muss man in seine Schranken weisen wenn er über die Grenzen tritt. Das hört sich dann für dich verletzend an, aber Lex ist nun mal anders als du, der kommt mit so was klar. Komm schon, Salene." Die Angesprochene blieb stur auf dem Boden sitzen.  
  
„Warum sollte ich? Vielleicht sitzt sie im Zug nach Hause, dann haben wir sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht am Hals, ist doch nicht schlecht." sagte sie. Ellie sah sich in der Runde um, sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder? Salene? May? Was habt ihr denn bitte für überholte Moralvorstellungen? Macht was ihr wollt, ich geh mit." Damit stand auch sie auf und zog sich eine Jacke über bevor sie hinter Amber hinaus ins dunkel lief.  
  
„Amber! Warte, ich komme mit!" schrie sie ihr hinterher. Amber drehte sich um und lächelte. Wenigstens eine, die Mitleid hatte. „Also, wo würdest du hingehen wenn du das, was May gesagt hat, über dich gehört hättest?" fragte sie. Ellie überlegte kurz.  
  
„Irgendwohin, wo garantiert niemand ist, das könnte hier aber überall sein. Aber…ich würde den Strand bevorzugen."  
  
Nach diesem Vorschlag beeilten sie sich, schnell dorthin zu kommen und, wie sie es erwartet hatten, fanden sie Ebony einige hundert Meter vom Camp entfernt vor.  
  
„Ebony!" rief ihr Amber entgegen und ging auf sie zu. „Hältst du es nicht selbst für blöd, dir von May was sagen zu lassen? Jetzt komm mit zurück, hier wird's langsam eiskalt." Endlich hatten sie sie erreicht und Ellie versuchte, ihr aufzuhelfen, aber Ebony zog ihren Arm zurück.  
  
„Du hast leicht reden, Amber. Was hast du schon für Sorgen, dir frisst er ja aus der Hand." Amber wusste nicht, was sie daraufhin sagen sollte, nur, dass sie Ellie besser wegschicken sollte. Nachdem diese den Strand verlassen hatte, setzte sie sich neben Ebony, die jetzt nichts weiter als ein verstörtes Mädchen war, das angestrengt ihren Blick auf dem Meer festhielt.  
  
„Wen meinst du damit? Jack? Ich wusste nicht, dass du…"  
  
Ebony schoss ihr einen wütenden Blick entgegen. „Doch nicht Jack! Du hast dich hier eben mit Bray getroffen, ich hab euch von hieraus gesehen und jetzt kommt May auch noch mit ihren komischen Lex-Geschichten." Verständnislos sah Amber sie an.  
  
„Das war nicht Bray, den hab ich seit dem Essen nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hab mich mit jemandem getroffen, stimmt schon, aber das war Jack. Das nächste Mal, wenn du mich beobachtest, solltest du besser mal richtig hinsehen. Und wenn Lex dir so auf die Nerven geht, dann sag ich ihm, dass er aufhören soll, aber komm jetzt besser zurück, okay?" Damit stand sie auf und zog Ebony, die während des kurzen Vortrags immer weiter in sich zusammengesackt war, dieses Mal mehr oder weniger gewaltsam mit sich.  
  
„Du musst das Lex nicht sagen, ich hab ja nichts dagegen und es stört eigentlich auch nicht, im Gegenteil: Ohne den wäre mir hier noch langweiliger." Nach diesen Sätzen wurde sie wieder die alte Ebony. „Aber wenn du nur irgendwem, besonders ihm, nur ein Wort von dieser Unterhaltung erzählst, dann ist die Jack-Sache kein Geheimnis mehr, verstanden?"  
  
„Klar, obwohl's mir schwer fallen wird", antwortete Amber, die einfach nur zufrieden damit war, dass Lex vielleicht in Zukunft nicht mehr nur schnippische Bemerkungen und Beleidigungen hinnehmen werden musste.  
  
  
  
10.Amber und Ebony legten den Weg zum Camp zusammen zurück, als sie aber endlich ins Bett kamen, konnte Ebony nicht einschlafen. Sie dachte darüber nach, was sie gesagt hatte und fürchtete, Amber könnte Lex Hoffnung machen. Mit Lex zusammen sein bedeutete für sie, sich mit dem zweitbesten zufriedenzugeben, was nie ihr Stil gewesen war. Mit anderen Worten: Bray würde der erste und Lex der Trostpreis sein.  
  
Jack war in sein Zimmer geschlichen, zuversichtlich, dass Martin nicht aufwachen würde. Aber wie immer, wenn man besonders leise sein wollte, stolperte man über irgendetwas und machte dadurch so laute Geräusche, dass man unmöglich darüber hinweg schlafen konnte.  
  
„Jack! Wo warst du? Und warum rennst du immer noch in Straßensachen herum?" fragte Martin, der sich sofort aufrecht hingesetzt hatte. Jack war kein guter Lügner, das wusste Martin so gut wie er selbst und so hatte dieser schnell heraus, wo er gewesen war. Zu Jacks Verwunderung störte ihn das ganz und gar nicht, er war eher zufrieden damit. Es war das erste Mal, dass sein Bruder nicht das bekam, was er unbedingt haben wollte und wenn es auch nur ein Junge wie Jack war, der ihn daran hinderte.  
  
„Martin, es ist schon genug, dass du jetzt davon weißt, wir treffen uns immer nach der Ausgangssperre, deshalb halt bitte den Mund, okay? Und jetzt schlaf weiter, morgen früh ist das blöde Schwimmen und das Treffen in den Gruppen."  
  
„Was? Darauf freust du dich nicht? Dabei bist du doch mit Amber in einer Gruppe", stichelte Martin. Ein Kissen flog durchs Zimmer und daraufhin kehrte Ruhe ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Drohung der Betreuer wahr gemacht und das ganze Camp um acht Uhr aus den Federn geworfen.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück fanden sich alle Teilnehmer in kleinen Gruppen zusammen. Jack wusste nicht, was er von seinem Betreuer halten sollte, er vereinigte alles, was man in solch einem Job vermeiden sollte: Faulheit, Unzuverlässigkeit und Disziplinlosigkeit. Zusammengefasst in einem Wort: Ned.  
  
„Also, jetzt kommt das, wovor ihr euch wahrscheinlich schon seit der Busfahrt graut. Darum geht euch jetzt umziehen und kommt runter zum Strand, ich warte da. Weckt mich, wenn ihr vollzählig seid", kommandierte er. Salene, Bray, Jack, Amber und der fremde Junge, der die Gruppe komplett machte, sahen ihm ratlos hinterher.  
  
„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte Bray hilflos. Er war der älteste der fünf und fühlte sich als eine Vertretung der Verantwortungsperson.  
  
„Was schon?" grinste Amber ihn an, „Wir können ohne ihn schwimmen gehen, wenn wir keinen Aufpasser haben macht das doch Spaß, wer sagt, dass wir ihn wecken müssen?"  
  
Der unbekannte Junge wandte sich ab. „Also, wenn ich schon die Gelegenheit habe, dem Schwimmen ausweichen, tu ich das auch. Bis in zwei Tagen, wenn wir uns wieder treffen", meinte er und stob um die nächste Ecke davon. Die Übriggebliebenen sahen sich kurz an und liefen dann in beinahe synchron in ihre Zimmer, zogen sich um und eilten zum Strand. Dort entdeckten sie Ned, der auf seinem Badehandtuch wahrhaftig in der prallen Sonne eingeschlafen war und nicht so aussah, als ob er geweckt werden wollte.  
  
„Das ist fast ne heimliche Revolution", kommentierte Jack als er hinter den anderen in das verlockend kühle Wasser lief.  
  
„Wenn schon Revolution, dann auch richtig", rief Amber, drückte seine Schultern herunter und ließ sich huckepack nehmen. „Komm, Salene, ihr beide gegen uns!" Das lies sich auch Salene nicht zweimal sagen und benutzte den heftig protestierenden Bray als Pferd. Bray hätte eine andere Formation zwar lieber gesehen, aber wenn es nicht anders ging, nahm er, was er kriegen konnte. Mitten in der Schlacht, als gerade Gleichstand herrschte, weil Amber wieder einmal baden ging, rief der Betreuer von Ebony's Gruppe, Jaffa, sie zurück, weil er das Schauspiel aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatte.  
  
„So ein Blödsinn, da hat man hier einmal wirklich Spaß und die verderben's einem so schnell sie können", brummte Bray und lehnte sich zurück, so dass auch Salene wieder im Wasser landete.  
  
Minuten später saßen sie, immer noch völlig durchnässt, im Büro des Veranstalters.  
  
  
  
11.Der betrat auch nur kurze Zeit später den dürftig eingerichteten Raum. Er dachte nicht lange nach, sondern setzte sich, nahm seine Brille ab und lehnte sich nach vorn. „Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht, die Anweisungen zu ignorieren?"  
  
„Entschuldigung, aber wenn sie unfähige Betreuer haben, können wir auch für nichts garantieren", platzte Jack heraus.  
  
„Ihr haltet Ned für unfähig? Gut, das lässt sich ändern. Ihr bekommt einen neuen Betreuer, jemand der qualifiziert genug für euch ist. Übermorgen schicke ich sie zu euch anstelle von der kleinsten Jungengruppe. Wenn ihr mit ihr Probleme habt, könnt ihr euch bei eurem Freund hier bedanken. Um ein bisschen Strafarbeit kommt ihr auch nicht herum, ihr dürft heute Nachmittag das Heu ins Obergeschoss der Scheune schaffen, ist das nichts? Und jetzt raus hier. Anziehen und Mittagessen, die anderen müssen ja jetzt schon fertig sein. Ach, und schickt euer fünftes Mitglied zu mir, falls ihr ihn seht."  
  
Sie befolgen seine Vorschriften und saßen bald darauf mit Ebony und Lex, die beide Mitleid mit ihnen hatten, im Essenssaal.  
  
„Wollten wir nicht ne Revolution durchziehen?" fragte Salene mit halbvollem Mund. Bray lachte leise in sich hinein. „War wohl nichts. Wir können's nur noch so machen wie die Franzosen", schlug er vor.  
  
„Ja, sicher. Wir setzen uns allen rote Hüte auf, ziehen lange Hosen an und marschieren durchs Camp, in der Hoffnung, jemanden zu finden, der gegen eine Revolte ist, damit wir ihn hinrichten können", bemerkte Amber trocken.  
  
„Du hörst viel zu sehr in der Schule zu", stöhnte Lex und ließ sein Essen stehen. „Ist ja nicht zum aushalten, wie zu Hause. Querschläger." Amber bestrafte ihn mit einem bösartigen Blick.  
  
„Ignorant. Ich hab nur den Film gesehen", gab sie zu.  
  
„Schon wieder. Gewöhn dir doch endlich diese Ausdrücke ab."  
  
„Geschwisterliebe", sagte Jack halbwegs beteiligt. Lex sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der so etwas sagte wie: Das meinst du nicht ernst. „Das hier ist nun wirklich noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was die einem antun kann, wenn man alleine zu Hause ist", begann er und zeigte auf Amber. Als diese gerade ihre Gabel nach ihm werfen wollte, betrat eine ihnen unbekannte Frau den Saal.  
  
„Seit ihr die alte Gruppe von Ned, die die Strafarbeit zu machen hat?"  
  
„Äh…teilweise", gab Lex zurück und rettete sich damit vor der drohenden Anstrengung.  
  
„Ich heiße Alice und bin eure neue Betreuerin. Ich hoffe mal, ihr macht mir keinen Ärger, dann hätte ich den ruhigen Job bei den Kleinen umsonst an den Nagel gehängt, also versucht wenigstens, die Arbeit heute richtig und ohne eine riesige Schweinerei zu erledigen. Wenn ihr hier fertig seid, kommt ihr zu mir und ich zeig euch, was ihr zu tun habt." Jeder einzelne am Tisch sitzende war mehr oder weniger eingeschüchtert verstummt. Lex stand auf, räumte sein und Ebonys Geschirr ab und wünschte ihnen allen mit einem schiefen Grinsen noch viel Spaß am Nachmittag. Zu Brays Verwunderung und Ambers Erleichterung folgte Ebony ihm als er sich verabschiedete.  
  
„Lex?" rief sie ihm, der sich gerade in sein Zimmer verdrücken wollte, nach. Er kehrte sofort um und kam zurück. „Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen blöd an, aber hast du heute Nachmittag, wo die anderen doch beschäftigt sind, schon was vor?" fragte Ebony ihn während sie die Hände in die Hosentaschen schob und nun umso mehr wie ein sündenloses Schulmädchen wirkte.  
  
„Ich bin nicht unbedingt ein überbeschäftigter Mensch, besonders nicht, wenn ich bedenke, dass meine einzigen Alternativen aus Martin, einigen, die ich gar nicht kenne und ein paar Kleinen bestehen. Willst du ins Gebirge? Da gehen die anderen morgen hin, heute ist da keiner", schlug Lex mit gestelltem Desinteresse vor. Ebony schlug in Gedanken kleine Kapriolen, einen Schritt näher an Bray gekommen, und wenn es auch nur ein kleiner war.  
  
(Kommt schon, ihr habt doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass Ebony so plötzlich freundlich wird?)  
  
  
  
12.Es dauerte nicht lange bis durch den Wald in ein Tal gelangt waren, von wo aus sie sich an einen der kleineren Berge heranwagten. Lex bombardierte Ebony den ganzen Weg lang mit Fragen, so dass sie ihm ungefähr an dieser Stelle ausgegangen waren und er nicht mehr wusste, was er noch sagen konnte. Deshalb ging er an die letzten, Verzweiflung zeigenden Reserven.  
  
„Hast du eigentlich Geschwister?" erkundigte er sich und schaute nach hinten um nachzusehen, wie weit sie sich vom Camp entfernt hatten. Sie hatten die Grenze, die ihnen gegeben worden war und aus einer schmalen Baumgruppe bestand, hinter sich gelassen und bewegten sich auf untersagtem Gebiet.  
  
„Eine kleine Schwester und einen Halbbruder. Der Bruder ist ganz in Ordnung, der ist aber nicht das Kind meines Vaters und die Schwester ist…na ja, manchmal ist es ja schön, dass man jemanden hat, der einen als Vorbild ansieht, aber die kann einem auch gehörig auf die Nerven gehen", antwortete Ebony und musterte kritisch die Anordnung von Felsen, vor der sie stehengeblieben waren, „Sollen wir da wirklich hoch?"  
  
Lex war beruhigt, wenigstens eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten sie gefunden. „Klar, oder hast du Angst? Wir müssen ja nicht hochklettern, wir nehmen einfach den Weg an der Stelle, wo es nicht so steil ist. Die sind hier doch für Touristen angelegt worden. Mit den Geschwistern hast du Recht, aber, obwohl ich mir manchmal eher einen älteren Bruder gewünscht habe, würde ich Am nicht eintauschen." Ebony beobachtete ihn eine Zeit lang und schwieg sich wieder aus. Sie überlegte die ganze Zeit, ob ihr Plan wirklich so extrem ausgeführt werden musste, so viel wollte sie mit Lex gar nicht zu tun haben, vielleicht reichte ja auch eine einfache Kameradschaft. So ging es bis sie den halben Weg gelaufen waren und an der abschüssigen Klippe ankamen, die sie vorher von unten gesehen hatten.  
  
„Lass uns nur bis hier gehen, ich schaff das nicht mehr bis zur Spitze, jedenfalls nicht heute nach dem Schwimmen auch noch", jammerte Lex hinter ihr und setzte sich auf eine Grasstelle. Ebony zuckte die Schultern, sie selbst war auch nicht in der Stimmung den ganzen Berg zu erklimmen, besonders nicht, wenn man berücksichtigte, dass sie kein bisschen Verpflegung mitgenommen hatten, und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Du, Lex, ich wollte noch mit dir reden. Amber hat mit mir über dich geredet", begann sie so überlegt wie möglich. Lex ließ einen kurzes Grummeln hören und lehnte sich weiter zurück. „Ich kann mir schon denken, was sie erzählt hat. Egal, was sie gesagt hat, das war gelogen, okay?"  
  
„Nein, ich wollte dich nur etwas wissen lassen. Also…Amber hat gesagt, dass du eine Art Mensch wärst, der seine Empfindungen so offen zeigt, dass sie unwahrscheinlich scheinen, verstehst du? Das war für mich ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, aber bevor ich weiterrede will ich wissen, ob das stimmt." Lex kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und lenkte seinen Blick den Abhang hinunter.  
  
„Kann schon sein."  
  
„Ich will dir mitteilen, dass ich das nicht genauso sehe wie du. Ich will eine gute Freundschaft mit dir und kein Stück mehr", platzte sie mit dem heraus, was sie eigentlich in einer längeren Rede mit Argumenten und klugen Sprüchen hatte sagen wollen. Er starrte Ebony scheinbar endlose Minuten an, bis er ihr kurz zunickte und aufstand.  
  
„Ist auch egal, lass uns wieder runter gehen, ich hab Hunger", war sein einziger Kommentar während er wieder auf den Weg zuging, ängstlich darauf bedacht, nicht hinunterzufallen. Lex war nicht unbedingt schwindelfrei und allein hier oben zu stehen bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er drehte den Rücken zu ihr und kniff die Augen zu um nur nicht nach unten zu sehen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte und sie wieder öffnete, konnte er Ebony nirgends sehen, sondern nur Bäume, das kleine Grasstück und die Felsen, deren Spalten abwärts in die Tiefen des Tals führten.  
  
„Verdammt, wo ist die denn jetzt hin?" fluchte Lex leise.  
  
  
  
13.Er ging wieder genauso vorsichtig wie er dorthin gekommen war, zurück, nur um einen Blick auf den Horizont zu werfen und zu bemerken, dass es langsam dunkel wurde. Lex war nach außen hin nicht unbedingt jemand, der sich nachts beim Campen im Zelt seiner Eltern verkriecht und dass hatte er auch nie getan. Es war nur die Grundwahrheit, dass er, als er noch kleiner war, immer mit Amber in einem Schlafsack geschlafen hatte, weil sie schon immer diejenige gewesen war, die entsetzliche Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatte. Er blieb stehen und überlegte, denn es hatte sicherlich keinen Sinn, jetzt den ganzen Wald nach Ebony abzusuchen, sie war kein kleines Kind mehr und fürchtete sich bestimmt nicht im dunkeln, so dass sie den Weg zum Camp leicht wiederfinden würde. Außerdem hatte er nach der Abfuhr schlechte Laune und war nur froh, wenn er sie bis zum nächsten Tag nicht mehr sehen musste. Aus diesen und einigen Gründen, an die er gar nicht erst denken wollte, kehrte er um und wollte den Pfad zurück suchen, als er schwören konnte, dass er Ebonys Stimme gehört hatte, die nach ihm rief.  
  
Gleichzeitig wurde die arbeitende Gruppe endlich erlöst.  
  
„Gut, das reicht für heute, ihr könnt aufhören. Und ich hoffe, ihr habt eure Lektion gelernt", rief Alice auf den Heuboden hinauf und überwachte, wie jeder einzelne von oben hinuntersprang.  
  
„Was sollen wir denn bitte dabei gelernt haben?" bemerkte Bray, der nicht auf Heu, sondern auf dem steinharten Boden gelandet war und sich jetzt den schmerzenden Rücken rieb.  
  
„Dass wir nie ohne Handschuhe in die blöden Strohballen fassen sollten." Amber wartete auf Salene und betrachtete ihre Hände, die mit kleinen roten Schnitten verziert waren. „Woher sollte ich wissen, dass da so viele Kordeln drin sind?"  
  
Als letztes kam Jack hinunter, der erst ein wenig benommen taumelte und den Ausgang nicht fand, bevor er Amber ein Zeichen geben konnte. Sie machte sich gerade mit ihrer Zimmerkameradin auf den Weg und überlegte nervös, wie sie dieses Mal verschwinden konnte. Es wäre auch eine nette Abwechslung, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen, oder würde irgendjemand von den Mädchen eifersüchtig auf sie sein, nur weil sie sich mit dem Streber traf? Sicher nicht, eventuell würden sie ihr sogar helfen.  
  
Dieses Mal schnappte sich Jack schon vor der Sperre einen Volleyball, auch wenn das unter dem verständnislosen Blick von Bray geschehen musste. Andererseits hatte Bray seine eigenen Sorgen. Sein Rücken fühlte sich an, als hätte er sich einige Rippen gebrochen, Amber wollte nicht viel von ihm wissen und zu allem Überfluss erwartete ihn eine Nacht und ein Abend mit dem heftig schnarchenden Lex in einem Zimmer. Bray verstand beim besten Willen nicht, wie man so guter Dinge sein konnte, nach seinen Erfahrungen war Martin auch nicht immer ein besonders gutes Unterhaltungsprogramm. Jack kam in seinem Zimmer am und dachte immer noch über eine Ausrede nach, als ihm die einzige Idee kam, er war inzwischen schon überfällig und aus ihm sprach nur die Banalität.  
  
„Martin? Ich geh noch mal raus, ich treffe mich abends immer mit Amber aus meiner Gruppe zum Volleyballspielen. Bin heute nicht lange weg, bis dann!" rief er ihm zu und stob in Richtung Strand davon ohne auch nur eine Sekunde abzuwarten. Na also, war doch ganz einfach.  
  
Bei Amber war der Versuch, die Unwiderlegbarkeit zu beichten nicht so glatt über die Bühne gegangen. Salene und Trudy sahen sie ungläubig an und versprachen dann, sie zu decken. May dagegen brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, sie hatte Jack immer als Person benutzt, die leicht zu verwirren ist und damit viel Spaß bringen kann. Ellie wollte unbedingt wissen, wer Jack eigentlich war, aber dazu konnte sich Amber nicht auch noch die Zeit nehmen, sie war bereits nach draußen verschwunden.  
  
  
  
14.Lex zwang sich selbst aus Vernunft, zurückzugehen um nach Ebony zu sehen, als er aber an der Stelle, an der sie eben noch gesessen hatten, ankam, waren die Rufe wieder verstummt. Jetzt reichte es auch ihm. „Ebony! Wo auch immer du bist, komm raus oder ich geh alleine zum Camp!"  
  
„Was kann ich dafür, wenn du so stur bist und nur da oben suchst!" schimpfte ihre Stimme aus unmittelbarer Nähe. „Oder hast du etwa Höhenangst?" Lex gab ein ächzendes Geräusch von sich, was ging sie das an? Wenigstens wusste er inzwischen, wo er zu suchen hatte. Damit hielt er sich an einem Ast fest und spähte über die Kante, wo der sichere Boden endete. Dort, etwa zwei Meter unter ihm, fand er Ebony mit überkreuzten Armen auf einem Felsvorsprung sitzend. Lex wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder unruhig werden sollte bevor er sie hochziehen würde. Er entschied dafür, sich wieder hinzusetzen und sie ein wenig aufzuziehen.  
  
„Ist eine nette Aussicht von hier, oder?" grinste er und sein Blick streifte noch einmal über das Panorama, wobei er den Ast freigab und die Beine von dem Gefälle hängen ließ.  
  
„Lex, das ist kein Scherz, zieh mich hoch, okay? Ich versprech dir alles menschenmögliche, aber zieh mich gefälligst da hoch!" Ebony stand es wirklich bis zum Hals, sie hatte keine Lust auf die ewigen Sinneswandlungen des einzigen, der ihr im Moment helfen konnte.  
  
„Gott, reg dich nicht so auf, ich helfe dir ja", murmelte er und legte sich flach auf den Boden um weiter nach unten fassen zu können. Kurz bevor er den Arm ausstreckte, wurde ihm bewusst, was Ebony ihm gerade gesagt hatte. „Alles menschenmögliche?" fragte er noch einmal und schickte einen überlegenden Blick abwärts. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, er konnte nichts schreckliches verlangen und bestätigte kleinlaut.  
  
„Ja, genau das."  
  
Lex war zufrieden, der Ausflug hatte doch etwas gebracht. Er streckte ihr den Arm entgegen. „Hand drauf?" Ebony nahm seine Hand dankbar an und ließ sich wieder nach oben befördern. Sobald sie auf festem Boden stand und sich den Schmutz von den Kleidern geklopft hatte, wurde sie wieder die alte. „Also, was willst du jetzt von mir?"  
  
  
  
15.„Ich hab da eine Idee. Das meine ich todernst und du kannst mir den Wunsch nicht ausschlagen, weil ich dir eben praktisch das Leben gerettet habe", explizierte Lex während sie auf dem engen Pfad den Berg herunterstolperten. Ebony musterte ihn skeptisch, sah aber ein, dass er recht hatte, auch wenn sie in einer wirklichen Notlage alles gesagt hätte.  
  
„Von mir aus, ich hab dir's versprochen. Aber komm mir nicht mit irgendwelchen idiotischen Blamagen", räumte sie ein. Lex räusperte sich kurz und blieb stehen. „Meine Forderung ist, dass du bis zum Ende des Camps offiziell meine Freundin sein wirst. Was denkst du?" fragte er, inzwischen verunsichert von der Ungewissheit, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war. Ebony blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah ihn für Minuten wie vom Donner gerührt an, obwohl sie so etwas schon erwartet hatte, bevor sie sich äußerte.  
  
„Das IST eine idiotische Blamage. Niemals", weigerte sie sich. Lex schoss ihre einen aussagekräftigen Blick zu.  
  
„Du sagtest, ich zitiere: Alles menschenmögliche", begann er, „Und soweit ich weiß, liegt das in deinem Möglichkeitsbereich, oder, Ebony?"  
  
Sie heftete ihren Blick am Boden fest, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und drehte sich nach einigen Metern wieder um. „Na gut. Einverstanden. Aber übertreib es nicht", gab sie sich ehrlich.  
  
„Was meinst du mit übertreiben?" fragte Lex und legte den Arm um sie.  
  
„Genau das. Zutraulichkeiten wenn wir alleine sind. Um diese Zeit alleine, mein ich", mahnte sie. „Da vorne ist das Camp. Wir gehen jetzt getrennte Wege, klar?"  
  
Lex hob verteidigend die Hände und beobachtete, wie Ebony in Richtung ihres Schlafraums ging. Er entschied sich, noch nicht schlafen zu gehen, er würde ohnehin mit Bray in seinem Zimmer sitzen und sich langweilen. Gerade wurde ihm bewusst, dass er soeben eine Beziehung erpresst hatte, trotzdem hatte er aber keine Gewissensbisse. Für ihn fühlte es sich richtig an, als wäre es, auch wenn er nicht auf diese Art eingegriffen hätte, dementsprechend gekommen. So plötzlich, dass er nicht genau wusste, ob das wirklich geschehen war, stürmte ein Mädchen an ihm vorbei, dass er sehr gut kannte.  
  
„Amber, bleib sofort stehen! Wo willst du hin?" rief Lex hinter ihr her. Sie blieb ertappt stehen und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
  
„Oh, hey, Lex. Zu…den Waschräumen. Ich musste…mir ist etwas Tusche umgekippt…ich geh jetzt duschen", druckste sie herum.  
  
„Was machst du mit Tusche auf deinem Zimmer?" nahm er sie ins Kreuzverhör. Amber setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf und ließ ihn wissen, dass er der letzte sei, den das etwas anginge. Anschließend ließ sie ihn stehen und hastete sie von Lex unbemerkbar verfolgt zum Strand. Er versteckte sich hinter einem der Bäume des Waldstücks und lauschte. Alles, was er hören konnte, waren unklare Wortlaute, deshalb versuchte er, wenigstens die andere Gestalt zu erkennen. Als Lex dies beim besten Willen nicht schaffte, entschied er sich, Schwester Schwester sein zu lassen und auf sein Zimmer zu gehen. Er wandte sich gerade ab und sagte sich, dass sie alt genug war selbst du denken, als die Neugierde allein siegte.  
  
„Jack. Dem muss ich den Vortrag, den ich Bray gehalten habe, sowieso nicht halten, das mit dem wird nicht über spielen herausgehen. Lachhaft", murmelte er, insgeheim etwas enttäuscht, Bray nicht schelten zu dürfen, und stahl sich davon.  
  
  
  
Erinnert mich bitte daran, nie wieder den Wasserhahn zum Kartoffelnwaschen anzulassen, wenn ich noch zum Supermarkt fahren muss, weil ich den Salat vergessen hab…*grummel*…meine Blödheit…  
  
16.Lex bekam das, was über die Begrüßung herausging, auch nicht mehr mit, denn als Amber und Jack anfingen zu spielen, stritt er sich gerade mit Bray und startete seine ersten Versuche, früh schlafen zu gehen. Er hoffte nur, dass diese sinnlose Ausgangssperre bald an ihrem Ende angekommen sein würde und schickte zum zehnten Mal ein Stoßgebet nach oben. Gut, schlafen konnte er auch nicht. Was konnte er statt dessen machen? Lex nahm sich einen Reiseplaner, in dem es um Napier und Umgebung ging und fand auf den zahlreichen Bildern auch etwas, was ihn interessierte. Es gab nichts besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen, also zog er sich wieder an und begann, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Währenddessen landete Jack gerade zum wiederholten Mal im weichen Sand. Der Ball traf einen halben Meter neben seinem inzwischen entkräfteten Körper auf.  
  
„Ich hab keine Lust mehr, wann treffe ich denn schon einmal? Lass uns was anderes machen, dazu bin ich jetzt außerdem zu müde", stöhnte er während er aufstand und den Sand aus seinen Schuhen kippte.  
  
„Und was schlägst du vor?" fragte Amber, „Vom im Sand rumsitzen hast du auch nichts."  
  
„Wir türmen, in Napier gibt es doch ganz bestimmt irgendwo ein Kino und Busse fahren doch genug", schlug Jack vor und schlug sich kurz danach die Hand vor den Mund. Er bereute schon, was er gesagt hatte, das gehörte eher in die Rede eines Menschen wie Bray oder Lex. Amber sah ihn nur nachdenklich an.  
  
„Hört sich gut an, aber wie kommen wir an unser Geld? Das liegt doch auf den Zimmern oder schleppst du dein Portemonnaie mit dir am Strand herum?"  
  
Jack überlegte für einen Moment. Wenn er schon in Richtung Mädchenschwarm dachte, könnte er doch wenigstens für diesen Abend weiter so denken, es schien ja nichts schlechtes zu sein. „Nein, tu ich nicht. Warte mal, ich bin gleich wieder da!" Mit den Worten war er verschwunden und ließ Amber mit dem Volleyball alleine am Strand zurück. Nach zwanzig Minuten wurde es ihr zu viel, länger wollte sie nicht warten und wenn es etwas gab, vor dem sie sich fürchtete, dann war es, im Dunkeln alleine zu sein. Sie ging den Weg durch den Wald ohne Begleitung, was sie an jeder Stelle, wo keine Lichtung mehr in Sicht war, erschaudern ließ. Am Camp angekommen, sah sie eine Figur über den Hof huschen.  
  
„Jack!" zischte Amber in die Nacht, ihr war es gleichgültig, ob sie noch gefasst werden würde oder nicht, Hauptsache, sie würde nicht mehr alleine herumgeistern müssen.  
  
„Am? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du warten sollst!" kam es zurück. „Ich hab mein Geld holen können, Martin hat Game Boy gespielt, der hat nichts gehört und nichts gesehen, wir können sofort gehen."  
  
„Ach wie schön, du hast dein Geld? Wie soll ich jetzt bitte an meins rankommen?" Jack versuchte ein Lächeln und erklärte ihr, dass er die Fahrt und sämtliche Unternehmungen bezahlen würde, schließlich war es seine Idee gewesen. Amber protestierte und bestand darauf, für sich selbst zu bürgen und nach einer längeren Diskussion ließ er sie gewähren, sonst hätten sie sich gar nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegt und stünden im Morgengrauen noch dort.  
  
In der Innenstadt von Napier angekommen, waren sie zunächst orientierungslos, sie fragten sich aber bis zum Kino durch. (Fragt mich bloß nicht, ob Napier wirklich ein Kino hat…)  
  
„Okay, da sind wir. Was willst du sehen?" Sie hatten keine große Wahl, es gab nur einen Film, der um diese Zeit noch nicht angefangen hatte, weil es schon bei der Vorschau einen Filmriss gegeben hatte. Als sie den Saal betraten, war es stockdunkel, aber trotzdem bemerkten sie, dass außer ihnen nur noch vier oder fünf Leute hier waren. Endlich war ein klares Bild zu erkennen und gerade als es begann, machte sich Ambers Gewissen bemerkbar.  
  
Obwohl der Film nun seit einer geschlagenen Stunde lief, hatten weder sie noch Jack viel von der Handlung mitbekommen, sie waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, trotz der anfänglicher Unsicherheit. Als sich Amber für einige Sekunden aus Jacks Gesicht löste, wurde ihr erst bewusst, was sie hier tat. Lex würde verrückt werden, wenn er sie sehen könnte. Wie wenig wusste weder sie noch Jack, dass sie beobachtet wurden.  
  
17.Lex war mit Linie zwölf in die Innenstadt von Napier gefahren und war dort einige Zeit durch die Straßen geirrt, bis er ein Gebäude gefunden hatte, dass nach Spaß aussah. Leider stellte es sich als Casino heraus und er wurde wieder herausgeworfen, als man ihn darin entdeckte. Kaum saß er wieder auf der Straße fiel sein Blick auf ein Leuchtplakat, auf dem er knapp entziffern konnte, was dort stand.  
  
Amber sah auf, sie hätte schwören können, dass sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter gespürt hatte und es war nicht Jacks gewesen. Nachdem sie weitere zwei Mal dieses Gefühl gehabt hatte, stieß sie ihn weg um sich besser umsehen zu können.  
  
Lex empfand es nicht unbedingt als zuvorkommend, dieses Spiel zu spielen, aber als er den Saal betreten hatte, war noch alles leer gewesen und wenig später waren diese zwei Personen vor ihm aufgetaucht, die wirklich auf alles achteten, aber nicht auf den Film. Er hatte gerade aufstehen und sich bei ihnen beschweren gehen wollen, als er dieses Gesicht erkannt hatte.  
  
„Amber", wisperte Lex leise und tippte ihr erneut an den Rücken. Sie drehte sich um und erstarrte.  
  
„Oh…hey, Lex. Was machst du um diese Zeit noch hier? Ich dachte, es ist Ausgangssperre", stammelte Amber sich einen Satz zusammen. Auch Jack war inzwischen aufmerksam geworden und kam sich von Lex vollkommen überrumpelt vor.  
  
„Ach ja, die Sperre. Wie schön, dass du dich dran hältst", meinte er mit einem sarkastischem Unterton, der sich sofort, als er genauer in das Gesicht seiner Schwester sah, zu einem wütenden Rufen entwickelte. „Du kommst hier auf der Stelle raus, wir müssen unbedingt miteinander reden!"  
  
Auf diese Art standen sie wenig später wieder auf der Straße, frisch aus dem Kino geworfen und mit Ladenverbot für die nächsten drei Wochen. Amber und Jack machten sich, von Lex gefolgt, auf den Weg zum Busbahnhof.  
  
„Lex, du bist solch ein Idiot, du hast uns den ganzen Abend kaputt gemacht", fuhr Amber ihn sofort an.  
  
„Am, du weißt, was Dad mir gesagt hat. Ich bin hier für dich verantwortlich, verstehst du das nicht? Ich soll auf dich aufpassen, aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du dich nachts irgendwo hier rumtreibst! Noch dazu mit…" Lex stockte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, zu sagen „mit jemandem wie Jack", aber das blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er bedachte, wie unsinnig seine Ansprach war, weil Amber sich nicht scheute, Jack in Gegenwart ihres Bruders, des Busfahrers und dreizehn Fahrtgästen während der gesamten Fahrt zu küssen. An der Haltestelle des Camps angekommen, war Lex der erste, der aus dem Bus sprang.  
  
„Wieso spiel ich überhaupt noch den Anstandsidioten? Ausgerechnet ich! Weißt du was, Amber? Mach, was du willst. Von mir aus, tu was du nicht lassen kannst, sucht euch ein Zimmer, aber verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld!" Er verschwand unmittelbar nach dieser Ansprache vor Wut kochend in seinem Schlafraum und war dort schnell in so tiefen Schlaf versunken, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Amber und Jack von Alice, die eine Runde bei den Mädchen gemacht hatte, gerade als er verschwunden war und sie sich voneinander verabschieden wollten, erwischt wurden. Und selbst wenn er es gemerkt hätte, an diesem Abend wäre ihm alles egal gewesen.  
  
  
  
18.Alice baute sich vor den beiden auf und sah sie zweifelnd an. „Ihr wart es doch, die heute schon die Strafarbeit leisten mussten. Was machen wir nur mit euch? Die Ausgangssperre ist nur noch zwei Tage gültig, dann könnt ihr von mir aus die ganze Nacht draußen rumlaufen, innerhalb der Markierungen natürlich, aber solange könnt ihr euch wohl gedulden. Ich werde mich mal mit Ned unterhalten, vielleicht fällt ihm etwas ein. Aber für heute geht ihr schlafen, auf der Stelle. Es ist schon nach zwölf, das ganze Lager schläft schon! Und es ist mir egal, wie müde ihr morgen seid, ihr werdet alle um hab sechs geweckt. Das Gebirge steht auf dem Plan." Sie tippte auf ihre Uhr und eskortierte Amber zu ihrem Schlafsaal. „Wagt es bloß nicht, morgen beim wandern anzufangen zu jammern", war ihre Verabschiedung während sie die Tür aufstieß und ihren Schützling beinahe hineinschob.  
  
„Ist ja gut. Dir auch Gute Nacht", murmelte Amber und schloss leise die Tür, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Zu spät, Ebony saß bereits aufrecht im Bett, gefolgt von Salene.  
  
„Hat's Spaß gemacht mit dem Streber? Bist du deshalb so laut?" fragte sie verschlafen.  
  
Amber ignorierte Ebony und kroch, so schnell sie konnte, zwischen die Laken, um noch ein bisschen Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu haben. Diesen Sturm gab es, wie schon angedroht, morgens um halb sechs Uhr.  
  
„Aufstehen! Alles fertig machen, Essen an der Cafeteria abholen, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde vorm Betreuerhaus. Du ebenfalls, Amber, auch wenn du gestern als letztes ins Bett gekommen bist, raus da", weckte Alice sie lautstark. Nicht nur Amber hatte schlechte Laune, sondern ebenso Ebony, die wusste, dass sie den Tag mit Lex verbringen müsste. Salene dagegen war in guter Stimmung, sie stand schon zwanzig Minuten später am Treffpunkt, wo alle anderen erst knapp zur rechten Zeit noch immer matt vom letzten Tag eintrafen. Besonders Jack sah aus, als hätte er gar nicht geschlafen, er hatte sich gegen Amber gelehnt, die sich selbst bei Bray abstützte. Ned stellte sich vor die inzwischen komplette Gruppe und erklärte den Tagesablauf.  
  
„Wir haben nicht vor, bis zum Gipfel zu gehen, um zwei wollen wir wieder hier sein, dann ist Freizeit wie gestern", begann er. Erleichtertes Seufzen ging durch die Reihen. „Aber einige haben sich gestern nicht so verhalten, wie es von ihnen verlangt wurde, also werden diejenigen mit mir bis zur Spitze gehen, mir macht es nichts aus. Ich glaube, die beiden wissen, wer gemeint ist, das ist die gebührlichste Strafe dafür, meint ihr nicht? Also, Abmarsch."  
  
Die Gruppe setzte sich auf dieses Kommando in Bewegung. Amber überlegte gerade, ob Bray sie vielleicht ein Stück tragen würde, als ihr etwas ins Auge sprang, was sie die ganze Zeit gesehen, aber nicht wirklich bemerkt hatte. Lex und Ebony hatten sich noch nicht einmal angeschnauzt und gingen, in eine scheinbar interessante Unterhaltung vertieft, nebeneinander her. Amber kniff die müden Augen zusammen, die wollte gerne glauben, was sie dort sah, konnte es aber nicht. War es möglich, dass Ebony sich bei Lex eingehakt hatte oder hatte sie Halluzinationen. Sie stieß Bray an.  
  
„Siehst du das gleiche, was ich sehe?" fragte sie ihn. Er folgte ihrem Blick und war erst einmal sprachlos.  
  
„Oh. Mein. Gott. (Das hat bei Friends Chandlers Ex - Freundin Janice immer gesagt, hat sich bei mir eingebürgert. So wie die's immer gesagt hat, müsst ihr euch das hier mal vorstellen) Seit wann ist das…so?" fragte er zurück.  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung", log Amber. Sie hatte ihren Verdacht, warum sonst sollte Lex am vorherigen Abend in Napier gewesen sein, vielleicht hatte er Ebony dabeigehabt.  
  
„Ich wollte nur fragen, jetzt wo Lex mit Ebony zusammen ist, brauchst du da nicht jemand neues, der nach dir schaut?" fragte Bray wieder. Verständnislos sah Amber ihn an. Nur weil sie ihn gerade ihm bildlichen Sinne als Stütze benutzte, musste er doch nicht gleich drei Schritte weiter denken.  
  
„Jetzt pass mal auf: Erstens brauche ich bestimmt niemanden, der ständig hinter mir herspioniert, zweitens ist mir Lex sowieso auf die Nerven gegangen, drittens, wenn ich einen Aufpasser bräuchte, dann ganz sicher nicht dich! Lex ist ja dran schuld, dass Jack und ich noch bis nach ganz oben laufen müssen!" Mit jedem Wort hob sich ihre Stimme mehr, bis sie Bray schon fast anschrie. Ihre ganze Wut auf Lex lud sie der Einfachheit halber auf Bray ab, der verstummt neben ihr herlief, während sie weiterschimpfte, bis ihr Bruder sich umdrehte und den Mund für eine Erwiderung öffnete.  
  
„Was guckst du so blöd, Lex? Du bist schuld daran! Dreh dich wieder um", fauchte Amber los bevor ihr Bruder einen Ton herausbringen konnte. Der schoss ihr einen gekränkten Blick zu und wandte seine Augen wieder nach vorn, bis die Gruppe zum stehen kam. Lex sah sich um und langsam dämmerte ihm, wo sie sich befanden.  
  
„Da sind wir, genau auf halber Höhe!" rief einer der Betreuer vor ihnen. „Halbe Stunde Pause, dann gehen wir wieder runter. Wer mit der wanderbegeisterten Gruppe gehen will, die noch bis zum Gipfel heraufgeht, kann sich anschließen. Wir gehen jetzt gleich weiter, ihr könnt euch oben ausruhen!" Amber stöhnte leise, nahm ihr Gewicht von Brays Arm und zog Jack mit sich.  
  
„Ist das nicht ein bisschen hart? Ich bin ja schon müde, was müssen die auch so rennen?" beschwerte sich Ebony und nahm ihren Arm von Lex. Der atmete hörbar aus und folgte ihr, woraufhin sie genauso dasaßen wie am Tag davor. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite, sein Gesicht kam dem Ebonys näher, die bewegte sich jedoch in die gleiche Richtung, weg von Lex.  
  
„Ich glaube, es gibt keinen Ort, wo ich dich besser an dein Versprechen erinnern kann als hier", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Ebony beobachtete dieses Lächeln eine Weile, bevor sie sich schnell umblickte, ob sie jemand ansah und ihm dann in einer ebenso schnellen Bewegung seinen Kuss erwiderte.  
  
Sie setzte sich wieder aufrecht und erspähte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus Alice, die sie skeptisch musterte. Lex beugte sich nach unten um noch einmal den Felsvorsprung zu betrachten, der ihm dieses Glück beschert hatte und es gelang ihm die nächsten Stunden beim besten Willen nicht, dieses Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen.  
  
Bray saß mit unglaublich mieser Laune in der Runde, wo er zu sitzen gezwungen worden war. Neben Salene, die ihre Hand nicht von seiner nehmen konnte und mit May und Ellie mitten in einem Gespräch war, was sicher nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt worden war. Er versuchte, unauffällig von ihnen wegzurutschen, was aber von Salene regelmäßig verhindert wurde. Nahe an der Klippe entdeckte er Lex und Ebony. Was hätte Lex gemacht?  
  
Er wäre aufgestanden, hätte vielleicht noch „Mädchensache" gesagt und wäre gegangen. Warum konnte er selbst nicht einfach dasselbe tun? May hatte eben das Thema gewechselt, zu einer weiteren Geschichte, von der Bray überzeugt war, dass sie nur in Waschräumen, Schlafsälen oder Umkleidekabinen der Mädchen erzählt werden sollten, so dass kein männliches Wesen jemals in die Zwangslage geraten könnte, sich solches anhören musste.  
  
Wenn er schon nicht dezent verschwinden konnte, wollte er sich bemühen, wenigstens das Thema zu wechseln, aber trotzdem diskret bei Mädchenthemen zu bleiben. Möglicherweise war die einzige Chance, wie er aus dieser Misere entkommen könnte, sich selbst wie eine von ihnen aufzuführen. Eventuell würde er dann sogar freikommen, aber dafür müsste er das tun, wovor er sich sein Leben gefürchtet hatte. Frei nach dem Motto befindest du dich unter Verrückten, verhalte dich wie einer und passe dich an  
  
„Habt ihr…habt ihr diesen Tom– Cruise- Film gesehen? Ist dieser Typ nicht…", Oh bitte, lass mir den Himmel auf den Kopf fallen, betete er. Noch nie war ihm etwas so schwer gefallen als dieses Wort nicht in Gegenwart eines Hundebabys, sondern mit der Bedeutung eines erwachsenen Mannes zu sagen. „…ganz niedlich?" brachte er in einem vorsichtig leisem Ton hervor.  
  
Alle drei Mädchen sahen ihn verstört und verständnislos an. Dann sahen sie sich gegenseitig an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, was das gesamte, meist weibliche, Umfeld alarmierte und Bray rot anlaufen ließ. Okay, das war auch ein Fehler. Aber wenigstens hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Salene hatte die Hand heben müssen um sie sich vors Gesicht schlagen zu können und so konnte er, zwar unter den Blicken von Salene, Ellie und May, verschwinden.  
  
  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten Amber, Jack und Ned den Gipfel des kleinen Berges erreicht und zumindest zwei von ihnen waren heilfroh, das geschafft zu haben.  
  
„Gott sei dank, ich hab schon gedacht, ich schlafe euch im stehen ein", sagte Jack, gähnte und ließ sich fallen. Amber setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
„Ist eigentlich nicht so schlimm, dass wir hierhin mussten, oder?" fragte sie und auch sie konnte nicht mehr länger stehen und saß kurz darauf im Gras. „Ich meine, hier ist wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe, mein Bruder ist auch nicht da und schon gar kein ganzes Camp, das einem über die Schulter schaut." Jack war den Grashalm, an dem er gerade noch herumgeflochten hatte, zurück dorthin, wo er hingehörte und legte sich auf den Rücken.  
  
„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Am. Begleitschutz haben wir trotzdem." Er zeigte mit der Hand hinter dem Kopf in Richtung Ned, der an der anderen Seite stand und die Aussicht bewunderte.  
  
„Das ist aber keine besonders aufmerksame Begleitperson", bemerkte Amber kritisch.  
  
„Woran merkst du so was?" fragte Jack. Er war in dem hohen Gras beinahe eingeschlafen. Amber lächelte ihn ausdrucksstark an. Jack dachte an Ned und bedauerte, dass sie ihn nicht einfach von der Klippe werfen konnten, so dass er mit diesem Lächeln allein sein konnte.  
  
„Daran", flüsterte sie beinahe lautlos und senkte den Kopf um einige Zentimeter bis ihnen ein genervter Ton die Stimmung zerrüttete.  
  
„Ach bitte. Jetzt versteh ich, warum ich hier mit euch festsitze. Für euch mag das ja niedlich sein, aber nicht in meiner Gegenwart, in Ordnung? Ich muss mir das von euch nicht anhören, ich will ja heute auch noch mal nach unten. Also verschwendet eure Energie nicht für solche Dinge, sonst braucht ihr noch Stunden bis ihr genug Kraft habt um wieder runter zugehen", beschwerte sich Ned und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
„Dürfen wir uns dann unterhalten?" fragte Jack und auf Neds Nicken hin fuhr er mit einem herausfordernden Blick auf ihn fort. „Wie ist das mit uns eigentlich zu dem geworden, was es jetzt ist?" Amber sah eine Weile ins Leere.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Da war der Strand, dann die Busfahrt und später im Kino hab ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mehr drüber nachgedacht, sondern einfach Gedanken Taten folgen lassen", antwortete sie nach längerem Nachdenken.  
  
„Mir hat das trotzdem zu lange gedauert und jetzt komm schon runter zu mir, was interessiert uns der Gnom aus dem Märchenwald da vorne?"  
  
Bray stand auf dem Hof des Camps mit dem Basketball in der Hand und suchte dringendst einen Gegenspieler, als er laute Stimmen aus dem Gesellschaftsraum hörte. Eine schrille Stimme, die mit Schimpfwörtern um sich warf, als gehöre ihr die Welt und eine tiefere, der das nächtliche Schnarchen, das er sich anhören musste, entsprang. Nach und nach hatten alle dieses Zimmer verlassen, bis nur noch diese beiden übrig waren.  
  
„Hi, May. Was ist da drinnen los?" fragte er den nächstbesten. May war es ganz recht, angesprochen zu werden, ihr war sowieso langweilig.  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Suchst du jemanden zum spielen? Darf ich gegen dich?" fragte sie und riss ihm den Ball aus den Händen. Bray stutzte. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben gegen ein Mädchen Basketball gespielt, außer gegen Amber, Lex war schließlich trotz seiner Körpergröße ein guter Spieler und das schien in der Familie zu liegen. Außerdem hatte er Lex' Schwester bis vor kurzem auch nie wirklich als Mädchen gesehen, das war einer der Gründe, weil er einwilligte. Seit seiner nachteiligen Bemerkung am Mittag behandelte ihn hier jeder wie ein Nichts oder wie ein Idiot.  
  
„Von mir aus, wer zuerst zwanzig Punkte hat, ist der Sieger", legte er die Regeln fest und lief hinter ihr her auf den Basketballplatz.  
  
Nach einer Viertelstunde stand es achtzehn zu sechzehn für Bray, es war Abendbrotzeit und Amber und Jack waren wieder unten angekommen. Beide hatten es dem Essen vorgezogen, dieses Duell zu beobachten, genau wie der Rest des Camps und Ned. Bisher hatte Amber sich ruhig verhalten, aber jetzt in den letzten Sekunden wurde es allgemein lauter. Hunger und Ungeduld machte sich bemerkbar, als klar wurde, dass es erst nach diesem Spiel Essen geben würde.  
  
„Komm schon May, den schaffst du doch! Mach schon!" rief Amber ihr zu und Jack stimmte in die allgemeinen Anfeuerungsrufe ein. Es schien zu helfen, May schaffte den Gleichstand. Martin und Lex dagegen hatten sich, aus welchem Grund auch immer auf Brays Seite geschlagen und gaben ihm Anweisungen. May hatte ihre ganze Kraft in diesen letzten Korb gelegt und er war auf ihr Konto gegangen, so dass sie beruhigt und als Gewinner hervorging.  
  
Dieser Abend war der erste, an dem sich jeder an die Regeln hielt. Selbst Amber und Jack ließen ihre Stunde am Strand sausen. Das machte sich auch am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück bemerkbar, als Alice ihre kleine Ansprache hielt.  
  
„Ich freu mich, natürlich auch für euch, dass wir uns gestern keine Bestrafungen ausdenken mussten. Außerdem wäre heute der letzte Tag der Ausgangssperre, aber weil wir so zufrieden mit euch waren…wird darauf verzichtet. Danke, ihr könnt gehen." Die ersten Sekunden herrschte überraschte Stille, die, sobald alle realisiert hatten, was passiert war, durch laute Beifallsrufe ersetzt wurden.  
  
„Und trotzdem ist heute schwimmen! In einer Stunde am Strand!" rief Ned hinter der Menge her, die mehr oder weniger auf den Ausgang zurannte. Nur einer von ihnen trottete hinterher, immer noch im Grübeln darüber, warum er sich von einem Mädchen hatte schlagen lassen.  
  
„Glück", murmelte er vor sich her, „Das kann nur Glück gewesen sein. Außerdem bin ich von dem Geschrei abgelenkt worden." Das tat er immer noch, als er zum Aufenthaltsraum kam und sich zu May, Salene Ellie, Jack und Amber setzte.  
  
„Das ist gestern nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen", begrüßte er sie mürrisch und legte den Kopf auf die ausgestreckten Arme.  
  
„Oh, hast du's immer noch nicht überwunden?" zog Ellie ihn auf und Amber stimmte breit grinsend ein. „Unser Teddybär hat Angst um seine Männlichkeit, das musst du verstehen, Ellie." Bray zog eine Grimasse und schielte zu May.  
  
„Wir können's jederzeit wiederholen, das meine ich ernst", bot sie ihm an, woraufhin er nur etwas unverständliches vor sich her brummte. „Oder…wir fragen Alice, ob wir nicht anstelle des blöden Beachvolleyballs einen Basketballwettkampf veranstalten können", fuhr sie fort.  
  
„Nein!" meldeten sich Jack und Amber wie aus einem Munde zu Wort.  
  
„Dann wär unser gesamtes Training sinnlos gewesen", erklärte sie. „Und Jack hätte sich seine blauen Flecken umsonst geholt." In dem Augenblick gesellte sich Lex, wie immer in letzter Zeit dicht gefolgt von Ebony, zu ihnen.  
  
„Ja, weil ihr so viel trainiert habt, Am. Aber die Idee find ich auch nicht schlecht, das Rumspringen am Strand hat sowieso keinen Sinn", meinte er und setzte sich. Außer Amber und Jack hielt es jeder für einen brauchbaren Einfall, der verwirklicht werden sollte, deshalb erkundigte sich Salene bei Alice danach. Die zuckte einfach mit den Schultern.  
  
„Mir soll's recht sein, wir stimmen beim Essen später ab. Oder heute Abend bei der Party", sagte sie. Bray wurde hellhörig und stieg sofort aus dem Wasser.  
  
„Was ist heute Abend?" fragte er. Alice sah ihn zerknirscht an, hatte sie nicht versprochen, den Mund bis zum Abendessen zu halten? Solche Nachrichten verbreiteten sich bekanntlich wie ein Lauffeuer.  
  
„Also…da heute, wie beschlossen, keine Sperre mehr herrscht, haben die Mitfahrenden eigentlich immer gefeiert, ohne das wir es mitbekommen haben. Deshalb haben wir einfach ein öffentliches Ereignis daraus gemacht, so dass auch wir hingehen können ohne gleich irgendwelche Regeln zu brechen und nichts von den Plänen mitzubekommen. Außerdem…wo kann man euch besser kontrollieren? Und jetzt geht zurück ins Wasser, sonst schafft ihr eure fünfhundert Meter nicht mehr in der Zeit. Los!" scheuchte sie.  
  
  
  
Bray und Salene gehorchten ohne Einwände, so dass auch die restliche Zeit des Schwimmens allgemeine Ruhe herrschte. Nach dem Mittagessen ergriff Alice dann wieder das Wort. „Mir ist vorgeschlagen worden, einen Basketballwettbewerb anstelle des geplanten Sports zu setzen. Um es kurz zu machen: Wer ist dafür?" Fast alle Hände hoben sich und Ned zählte aus.  
  
„Bis auf vier sind alle einverstanden. Also…wir müssen dann wohl oder übel die Gruppen neu einteilen und diesmal nach der Größe und nicht nach dem Alter gehen." Er zog einen Zettel hinter seinem Rücken hervor.  
  
„Bray, du bist zum Beispiel ziemlich groß und kommst damit automatisch mit Lex in ein Team. Außerdem wollen wir einige nicht mehr zusammen in einer Abteilung haben, was bedeutet, dass Amber auch noch dazugehört." Nach dem Verkünden des neuen Plans waren beinahe alle unzufrieden, nur Bray war davon begeistert, dass er nicht mehr mit Salene zusammen sein musste. (Zeigt es sich eigentlich sehr auffällig, welche Charaktere ich nicht besonders gut leiden kann?) Das Schimpfen hatte bei der Bekanntmachung des Plans angefangen und hielt an, bis alle in ihre Zimmer verschwunden waren.  
  
„Das können die mit mir nicht machen, das seh ich nicht ein. Amber, tauschst du mit mir? Oder Ebony? Bitte!" bestürmte Salene ihre Bettnachbarin und Ebony, die mit dem Rücken zueinander auf den Betten saßen.  
  
„Wir sind damit auch nicht zufrieden, aber wir können's nicht ändern, Salene. Was zieht ihr heute Abend an?" wechselte Ellie das Thema während sie schon um diese Zeit ratlos vor dem Schrank stand.  
  
„Genau, komm wieder runter. Was würde ich dafür geben, nicht mit Bray spielen zu müssen", beschwerte sich Ebony, „Wir haben mit dem Bruderpaar schon verloren."  
  
„Ach kommt, so schlimm ist das nicht. Sagt schon, was ist mit heute Abend?"  
  
„Ellie, beruhig dich. Es macht sich doch keiner Gedanken darum, zieh an was auch immer du willst", gähnte Amber und ließ sich auf ihrs und Salenes Doppelbett fallen. Ihr war es egal, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Sie war im Team der Brüder gelandet, die es schaffen würden, mitten auf dem Spielfeld einen Streit anzufangen, wer sollte so gewinnen? Ebony war, egal wie gut sie war, dann auch keine große Hilfe mehr. Allerdings gab es etwas an der neuen Verteilung, was ihr ganz und gar nicht zusagte.  
  
„Amber! Runter von meinem Kissen mit den nassen Haaren!" Salene war ebenfalls nicht von bester Laune. Sie war ausgerechnet mit Ellie, Jack und Lex in einer Mannschaft gelandet. Und genau das war es, was Amber beunruhigte. Ellie war nicht gut darin, das, was sie dachte, für sich zu behalten und ihre Attraktion zu Jack hatte sie am Vorabend während eines Spiels ausgeplaudert. Sie musste sich nicht wundern, wenn Amber von dieser Minute an argwöhnisch jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete.  
  
„Ellie hat recht, wir sollten uns was wegen heute überlegen. Irgendwas auffälliges", meldete sich May ebenfalls zu Wort und schreckte damit Amber aus ihren Gedanken, in denen sie schon dabei gewesen war, Ellie von der nächsten Klippe zu stürzen.  
  
„Ihr seid doch krank. Was es auch immer ist, da spiel ich nicht mit", sagte Ebony und begann, in ihrer eigenen Tasche zu kramen. In Mays Gesicht breitete sich ein Blick aus, der nichts Gutes für den Rest von ihnen bedeutete, sie schien bereits einen Grundriss für die Idee des Festes gemacht zu haben.  
  
„Wir machen aus heute Abend ein Spiel, sonst wird's uns langweilig. Wer von uns hat einen sicheren Tanzpartner?" Nur Amber meldete sich vorsichtig und nach kurzer Zeit und einigem Drängen auch etwas gezwungen Ebony. „Gut. Der Sinn des Ganzen besteht aus einem Partnertausch. Ebony, irgendeine von uns bekommt Lex und Amber, jemand von uns bekommt Jack, so dass ihr euch jemand neues suchen müsst. Am Ende muss jeder von uns einen Partner haben (Das war jetzt etwas wirr erklärt, oder? Naja, wird sich noch rausstellen, wie das gemeint ist). Und Salene: Für dich ist Bray gestrichen", stellte May die Spielregeln auf. Amber wandte sich ab.  
  
„Zähl mich raus, ich mach nicht mit", erklärte sie.  
  
„Spielverderber. Das gilt nur für einen Abend oder hast du Angst um Jack? Dass er nicht wieder zurückkommt?" stichelte Ellie, was dazu führte, dass Amber doch einwilligte. Sonst wäre es lächerlich gewesen, hätte sie sich von ihr etwas sagen lassen. Sie würde die letzte sein, die Jack bekommen könnte.  
  
  
  
Endlich bekam Ellie ihren Willen und sämtliche Kleidungsstücke aus den Schränken waren auf dem Boden und auf den Betten verteilt.  
  
„Was haltet ihr davon?" fragte Salene und fischte das nächste Kleid vom Tisch. Ebony atmete laut genervt aus.  
  
„Salene. Es ist schon acht, die anderen sind sicher schon längst alle da und wenn du noch länger brauchst, dann gehen wir ohne dich." Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde saßen sie nun auf ihren Betten und warteten darauf, dass auch die letzte von ihnen fertig werden würden.  
  
„Ebony hat recht", seufzte Amber, „Werd fertig, das da vorne sieht gut aus. Zieh's an, dann können wir endlich los." Salene suchte es heraus. „Das hier?" Von allen Seiten erhielt sie Zustimmung.  
  
„Okay, dann lasst die Spiele beginnen", sagte May und führte die reine Mädchengruppe aus dem Schlafsaal in Richtung Gesellschaftsraum.  
  
In den Jungenzimmern herrschte teilweise die gleiche Stimmung. Lex und Bray hatten allerdings kein einziges Wort gewechselt, während Jack und Martin unaufhörlich diskutiert hatten. Letztendlich waren sie fertig und machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Drinnen angekommen entdeckten sie nur Lex und Bray, sonst jedoch keinen, den sie kannten. „Wo sind die alle?" fragte Martin und verrenkte sich fast den Hals während er den Saal absuchte.  
  
„Wüsste ich auch gerne, keine aus dem zweiten Mädchenzimmer ist hier", erkannte Jack die Lage. „Ich geh mal raus. Vielleicht find ich da Am…jemanden, der mit mir tanzen will." Er verließ den Raum und suchte die Dunkelheit nach Amber ab, bis er May im Licht der Lampen auf dem Basketballplatz sah.  
  
„Hey! Amber!" rief Jack sobald er sie vor dem Gebäude ausgemacht hatte. „Gehst du mit mir rein?" Sie drehte sich um und wollte auf ihn zugehen, als May sie am Arm festhielt. „Gibt's nicht. Denk an die Spielregeln, nicht heute Abend. Ellie, erklär ihm, dass sie nicht kommen wird", schickte May die erstbeste los. Ellie war einverstanden und ging zu ihm.  
  
„Amber wird heute nicht mit dir tanzen, sie…will sich lieber mit Bray abgeben. Zumindest für diesen Abend. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er ja ein besserer Tänzer als du?" Perplex beobachtete Jack May und die anderen, die gerade den Saal betraten. Er glaubte nicht, dass Amber es sich so leicht gemacht haben konnte und Ellie schicken würde. Aber da sie gerade ohne ihn auf das Fest ging, was machte es, wenn er sich auch für diesen Abend nicht um sie kümmerte.  
  
„Willst du dann tanzen?" fragte er Ellie, die ohne zu zögern zustimmte.  
  
Im Innern des Bauwerks lungerten Salene und Amber noch ziellos an ihren Tischen herum. Ebony hatte sich an Martins Fersen geheftet und May ließ ihre Augen nicht mehr von Lex weichen. Salene blieb verzweifelt übrig, weil der einzige, der noch in einer Ecke stand und ihr bekannt war, Glen hieß und nicht unbedingt wünschenswert für sie. Amber hatte die Situation als aussichtslos abgestempelt und stand nun endlich auf.  
  
„Sal, ich mach mich auch langsam an die Arbeit. Und da ich Ebony nicht in die Quere kommen und nicht mit meinem eigenen Bruder tanzen will, werd ich mal zu Bray gehen. Nimm's nicht persönlich, okay?"  
  
Salene nickte nur und überlegte, ob es es wert war, nur um nicht zu verlieren mit Glen den Abend zu verbringen.  
  
  
  
„May, was willst du von mir?" fragte Lex, nachdem er die letzte halbe Stunde ununterbrochen von ihr angestarrt worden war.  
  
„Nichts", war ihre simple Antwort. Wenn er nicht weiter aus sich selbst rausgehen konnte, würde sie ihn nicht unterstützen. Lex sah sich um. Ebony stand mit Martin an der aus zusammengeschobenen Tischen entstandenen Bar und schien ganz in die Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein. Er bemerkte, dass er scheinbar für diesen Abend abgeschrieben war und drehte sich wieder zu May.  
  
„Sag' schon, willst du noch was trinken? Setz dich, dann hol ich dir was, okay?" May nickte und stellte fest, dass Lex nicht so begriffsstutzig war, wie er ihr immer erschienen war. Ihre Beute hatte demnach schon angebissen und sich vollkommen in der Schnur verfangen, als sie an einem der Tische Platz nahm und ihn mit ihren Blicken verfolgte.  
  
Wie es May bereits bemerkt hatte, war Ebony im Moment überbeschäftigt. Martin hatte ungewöhnlich positiv auf ihr Angebot, mit ihm zu tanzen, reagiert. Sofort hatte sie dann festgestellt, dass er wahrscheinlich ein viel besserer Tribut als Bray war, der bei vielen Tänzen hilflos war. Ihr einziges Problem war, dass Martin sich immer, wenn sie versuchte, ihm näher zu kommen, aus ihrer Konversation oder aus Ebonys Griff befreite, je nachdem in welcher Lage er sich eingeengt sah. Wie sollte man auf diese Art den von May abverlangten Kuss innerhalb von der begrenzten Stundenzahl einheimsen? Aus diesen Sorgen heraus zog sie schwerere Geschütze auf, als gerade ein langsames Lied gespielt wurde.  
  
„Lass uns noch mal tanzen", forderte sie Martin auf und griff nach seiner Hand. Er konnte sich dieses Mal nicht entwinden, obwohl er nicht die geringste Lust hatte, noch eine Runde zwischen den anderen zu verbringen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte auf die Anwesenden immer noch gequält, als Ebony ihn an sich zog und begann, zu tanzen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere veränderte sich dieses geplagte Gesicht zu einem überraschten. Was sollte das jetzt?  
  
Während Martin mit seinem verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck beinahe stehenblieb, bahnte sich Amber unter dem zufriedenen Blick von May ihren Weg zu Bray, der alleine vor einem Glas saß.  
  
„Hi. Darf ich?" fragte sie und zeigte auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Er sah sie an und sprang fast auf. „Ja, natürlich. Warum nicht?" Amber setzte sich und gemeinsam beobachteten sie eine Weile die tanzende Schar (mein Gott, was ist das nur für ein Wort). Bray rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Platz hin und her. Warum sollte er sie nicht fragen, nur weil sie ein Freund seines Bruders war oder wegen Jack? Bei genauerem Überlegen fragte er sich, was für Konkurrenz ihm Jack eigentlich machen konnte. Bray stand auf.  
  
„Willst du tanzen?" erkundigte er sich. Amber wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt nein hätte sagen können, selbst wenn Jack neben ihr gesessen hätte. Es hätte lächerlich für Bray ausgesehen, wenn sie jetzt den Kopf geschüttelt und ihn abgewiesen hätte, so dass er wieder Platz nehmen müsste. Deshalb…nein, sie schlug den Gedanken gleich wieder auf dem Gedächtnis. Nur wegen Mays Spiel willigte sie ein und nahm seine Hand an. Bray atmete erleichtert auf und führte Amber in Richtung Tanzfläche.  
  
„Nein, ich mach mich hier bestimmt nicht zum Affen", weigerte sich Jack am anderen Ende des Saals als Ellie ihn aufforderte.  
  
„Komm schon, Jack. Bitte! Tu mir den Gefallen. Sogar Amber ist am tanzen, jetzt stell dich nicht so an!" Er suchte die Menge, die sich in der Mitte tummelte, nach Amber ab und fand ihr Gesicht. Sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter. Zu nah an Bray war sein erster Gedankengang, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Bray beugte seinen Kopf herunter und sagte etwas. Zu leise, als das Jack es verstehen könnte, aber Amber erwiderte etwas und begann zu lachen.  
  
„Viel zu nah", murmelte er und stand auf. „Okay, Ellie. Ein Tanz, obwohl ich wirklich nicht der geborene Tänzer bin." Sobald er das erste Wort ausgesprochen hatte, zog sie ihn mit sich.  
  
  
  
Endlich hatte es May geschafft, auch Lex auf die Tanzfläche zu befördern und versuchte gleichzeitig, die anderen im Auge zu beghalten.  
  
„May, was soll das? Wen starrst du da die ganze Zeit an?" fragte Lex und ließ von ihr ab.  
  
„Niemanden." Langsam fürchtete May selbst, das von ihr selbst festgelegte Ziel nicht zu erreichen, Lex war viel zu sehr auf Ebony fixiert. „Willst du jetzt mit mir tanzen oder mit ihr dahinten?" Er sah nach vorne und direkt in ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Mit dir natürlich. Aber nur, wenn du aufhörst, andere Paare zu beobachten." May seufzte. Sie hatte gerade beschlossen, ihn wegzustoßen und ihr Verlieren zu akzeptieren als sie Salene entdeckte, die immer noch an ihrem Tisch saß und Glen beinahe mit Blicken durchbohrte. Sie erschauderte. Mit ihm würde auch sie nicht tanzen, geschweige denn ihm näher kommen wollen, aber so enden wie Salene wäre ein Verhängnis für ihr Ansehen. Also gab es für sie nur eins…das Ziel schnell zu erreichen und als Erste hervorzugehen.  
  
May schob Lex vorsichtig vorwärts, so dass sie bald darauf neben Bray und Amber postiert waren. Amber sah auf und erkannte nur noch Lex' erschrockenen Blick als May ihn küsste. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, bis sie Mays zufriedenes Grinsen sah. Ambers Bruder war zwar verstört, aber May selbst hatte das Rennen gemacht, es galt nur noch, überhaupt das Ziel zu erreichen.  
  
„Amber?" Sie schreckte hoch und merkte, dass Brays Augen auf ihr ruhten. „Was ist das mit May und Lex? Ist das Ebony ganz egal? Und du und Jack?" sprudelten all seine Fragen auf einmal heraus.  
  
„Ich misch mich doch nicht in Lex' Beziehungskisten ein, da hätte ich den ganzen Tag zu tun. Und Jack und mir geht's so gut wie nie zuvor, okay?" knurrte Amber leise während sie Ellie und ihn ansah. (Aaaaah! ****! *vorschreckaufspring* Ich sollte jetzt grad für meinen Vater was aufnehmen!!!! Verdammt, das gibt noch Ärger!!)  
  
Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund sah Amber sich plötzlich nicht mehr in der Lage, den Mund, der sie gerade an Jack erinnert hatte, zu küssen. Trotzdem fand sie sich damit beschäftigt, genau das zu tun, wieder, als sie zum wiederholten Mal Brays Hundeblick ertragen hatte. Das einzige, woran sie dabei dachte, war dennoch Jack, von dem sie wusste, dass er sie gerade sehen konnte.  
  
Jack traute seinen Augen nicht. Gerade hatte er sich noch im Geheimen darüber aufgeregt, dass Amber sich förmlich an Brays Körper drückte, aber ihr jetziges Verhalten brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Was hatte er getan? Das einzige, was es ausgelöst haben könnte, war das Tanzen mit Ellie, aber Amber hatte doch vor ihm angefangen, mit Bray zu tanzen anstatt mit ihm.  
  
  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf um von diesen Gedanken loszukommen und sich wieder auf seinen Tanz zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Schwachsinn, als ob einer wie Bray mir in die Quere kommen könnte", brummte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. Dann dämmerte es ihm. Er konnte ihm in die Quere kommen und womöglich das bisschen, was sie bisher aufgebaut hatten, einreißen wie ein Haus aus Holzbausteinen.  
  
„Jack? Was ist mit dir los?" fragte Ellie und folgte seinem Blick. „Ach komm, das wusstest du doch schon längst!" Es gab nur eine Alternative zum Verlieren und die Aktion verscherzen wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Wenn sie dafür ein wenig lügen musste, würde das doch keinem schaden, sie würden es anschließend aufklären. Und falls sie dabei noch einen Vorteil namens Jack bekommen würde, was konnte daran schlecht sein?  
  
„Bray und Amber sind doch bereits seit der achten Klasse ein Paar. Zwar immer mit kleinen Beziehungslücken, aber es scheint so, als hätten sie beide diese Lücken jedes Mal mit jemandem, der blöd genug war, füllen können. Und jetzt sind sie halt mal wieder zusammen. Du wusstest davon, oder?" bohrte Ellie weiter. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als sie Jacks alarmiertes Gesicht wahrnahm, bis er sie wieder ansah. Auf der Stelle schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen zeigten einen anteilnehmenden Blick.  
  
„Oh Gott, tut mir wirklich leid, ich wusste nicht…sollen wir uns wieder setzen?" fragte Ellie und zeigte auf ihre Plätze.  
  
„Ja…von mir aus", gab Jack sich nach einigem Zögern zufrieden und ließ sich matt auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Woher weißt du das? Wusste das etwa jeder hier außer mir? Und warum hat mir das keiner eher gesagt?" Er konnte nicht klar denken, alles, was ihm durch den Kopf ging war dieses Bild von Amber und Bray auf der Tanzfläche.  
  
„Du hast es doch gar nicht so schlecht. Es kann schon sein, dass es viele gewusst haben, vielleicht auch Martin, er ist schließlich Brays Bruder. Aber sei doch froh, dass du jetzt wenigstens die Wahrheit kennst. Was auch immer sie zu dir gesagt hat, waren Lügen, verstanden? Daran kannst du nichts ändern, es hilft nichts, hier herumzusitzen und Trübsal zu blasen oder tut sie das etwa?" Ellie nickte in Richtung Parkett und Amber. Jack schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und zog Ellie wieder auf die Beine.  
  
„Dann können wir auch da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Besser als rumlungern ist's allemal."  
  
Salene, die am gleichen Tisch wie sie gesessen hatte, sah ihnen verwirrt nach. Sie konnte genauso wenig wie Jack glauben, was Ellie eben berichtet hatte und beschloss, sich nachher darum zu kümmern. Im Moment war es wichtiger, einen tauglichen Tanzpartner zu finden (Oh ja, ich weiß, wie schwer das sein kann…), als ihr Blick auf den Jungen neben Glen fiel, der sie seit geraumer Zeit gemustert hatte. Sie überlegte eine Weile, dann fiel ihr sein Name wieder ein und entschied kurzerhand, ihn aufzufordern. Wenn er nein sagte, hatte sie es immerhin versucht, also kämpfte sie sich durch die Stühle am Rand entlang.  
  
„Hi. Ryan, richtig?" erkundigte sie sich. Er nickte bloß. „Willst du tanzen?" Diesmal hob er den Kopf und erwiderte endlich etwas. „Natürlich, ich hätte dich sonst sowieso gleich gefragt", meinte Ryan, stieß sich von der Wand ab und drückte Glen sein Glas in die Hand. Innerlich machte Salene Luftsprünge, der erste Schritt war bewältigt und sie hatte immer noch genug Zeit um das Ziel zu erreichen. Trotzdem ließ sie die Vorstellung, die Ellie gegeben hatte, noch nicht los und bemühte sich, in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben, so dass sie ihre Gespräche mitbekam.  
  
„Und du bist ganz sicher, dass sie mit Bray…du weißt, was ich meine", begann Jack schon wieder. Ellie seufzte.  
  
„Also noch einmal diese Frage und ich lass dich stehen. Ja, bin ich." Er sah sich noch einmal um und entdeckte, wie Amber den Saal mit Bray zusammen verließ.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Ellie, aber ich muss kurz weg, bin gleich wieder da!" rief er seiner Tanzpartnerin zu und ließ sie mitten zwischen den Paaren stehen. Draußen angekommen lief er um das halbe Camp bis er sie gefunden hatte.  
  
  
  
Jack blieb an einer Ecke des Gebäudes der Betreuer stehen und erkannte Bray, der auf der Holzbank darauf saß und daneben zumindest Ambers Haare. Er hörte ihre Stimmen, zwar unklar, aber ein paar Wörter konnte er ausmachen, auch wenn er sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, worüber sie gesprochen hatten, bevor er gekommen war.  
  
„Das passiert mir einfach", sagte Bray mit dieser traurigen Stimme. Er schüttelte den Kopf und suchte seine Jacke nach einem Taschentuch ab. Dies war einer der Momente, in denen er fast alles lieber täte als weinen.  
  
„Ignorier's, das passier mir manchmal bei diesen Beichten." Aber sie beachtete es, sie konnte nicht anders. Amber wandte sich zu ihm, wollte seine einzelne Träne abwischen, doch statt dessen schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sobald sie das getan hatte, zog er sie enger an sich. Sie wollte sich entwinden und war in Gedanken weit entfernt, bei Jack, so dass sie kaum bemerkte, was sie zum Trost eines einzelnen Menschen tat. Amber hörte nicht einmal, was er ihr sagte, sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie keinen Einfluss auf ihren Mund und wohin er lenkte und denken konnte sie schon gar nicht. Plötzlich stieß sie sich außer Atem von Bray weg.  
  
„So ein Blödsinn. Ich will überhaupt nichts von dir, ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich das hier getan hab", entfuhr es ihr und sie stand auf. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie Jack, der immer noch an der Ecke der Hütte stand.  
  
„Amber! Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er und zeigte Bray damit deutlich, dass er zu verschwinden hatte. Mit einem kurzen „Wir sehen uns drinnen", verabschiedete er sich und ging wieder zurück hinein. Amber setzte sich auf die Bank vor der kleinen Betreuerhütte und wartete, während Jack sein Gewicht nervös von ein Bein auf das andere verlagerte. Er wollte keine dummen Fragen stellen, sondern sie sofort wissen lassen, dass ihm die Situation klar war.  
  
„Warum hast du mich nicht vorgewarnt, wenn du wieder mit Bray zusammensein willst?" fragte er geradeheraus. Vielleicht etwas zu direkt dachte er als er sah, wie überrumpelt und gleichzeitig erwischt Amber ihn ansah.  
  
„Was heißt hier ‚wieder'? Ich war noch nie mit ihm zusammen und jetzt auch nicht. Was denkst du dir eigentlich?" Jack stutzte. Wer sollte hier im Grunde auf wen sauer sein? Sie hatte einfach den Spieß umgedreht, so dass er folglich als Typ des eifersüchtigen Ehemannes dastand, obwohl er doch ein Motiv hatte, sie anzuschuldigen.  
  
„Moment mal, was soll ich mir bitte sonst denken? Du warst es doch, die vor fünf Minuten noch an Brays Lippen hing, nicht ich! Warum versuchst du mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, wo ich doch allen Grund zum Beleidigtsein habe! Und jetzt erfahr ich, dass du seit Ewigkeiten mit dem zusammen bist und ich war nur ein Lückenbüßer", schimpfte Jack aufgebracht. Ohne Amber noch zu Wort kommen zu lassen ging er, mit dem Wissen darum, dass sie den ganzen Abend grübeln würde, aber auch darum, dass sie womöglich längst weinte und wenn er das gesehen hätte, er ihr vergeben würde.  
  
(Hm…irgendwie hab ich nen Fabel dafür, dass Amber Bray betrügt…vielleicht weil Bray so oft irgendwelche anderen küsst und ich will's ihm in meinem Unterbewusstsein heimzahlen…oder so ähnlich)  
  
Drinnen hatte schon jeder Erfolg mit seinen Partnern gehabt, bis auf Ellie, die noch den ganzen Abend vergebens auf Jack warten konnte, denn der war in seinem und Martins Zimmer verschwunden um seine Ruhe zu haben. May sah auf die Uhr und ihr fiel auf, dass die festgelegte Zeit gerade um war.  
  
„Salene! Wir gehen!" rief sie zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen, das immer noch mit Ryan tanzte zu. Sie war eine der wenigen gewesen, die Spaß an diesem Abend gehabt hatten. Sie verabschiedetes ich von Ryan und folgte den anderen, die sich May auch schon angeschlossen hatten, nach draußen und zu ihrem Schlafsaal.  
  
„Wo ist Amber?" fragte Ebony als sie die Tür zum Zimmer gerade öffnete und ihre Frage prompt beantwortet bekam.  
  
„Sei doch still, die ist schon am schlafen", zischte Salene ihr zu während sie sich alle bettfertig machten.  
  
„Aber nicht jetzt, wo wir vergleichen wollen, oder? Los, weckt sie auf", meinte May und schüttelte Amber an der Schulter selbst wieder wach. „Gott, wie siehst du denn aus, was hast du heute gemacht?" hakte sie nach als sie die rotgeweinten Augen ihrer Freundin erblickt hatte.  
  
Als Amber die Augen öffnete, erkannte sie, zwar etwas verschwommen, May, die sie ansprach. Bloß nicht, sie war doch die Schuldige, die die Idee mit dem Spiel gehabt hatte. Deshalb drehte sie ihr den Rücken zu und zog sich die Decke bis zum Haaransatz hoch.  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe", murmelte sie, so dass May sich eingeschnappt abwandte und vom Bett stieg.  
  
„Amber können wir heute vergessen. Ich weiß nicht, was die geschluckt hat, aber die spricht nicht vernünftig mit mir", sagte sie und nahm auf ihrem und Ellies Bett Platz. Ebony stand auf und setzte sich auf Salenes Platz neben Amber.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Hat Jack dich mit Bray gesehen?" Das einzige, was sie empfang, war Schweigen und daraus schloss sie, dass sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Eine betroffene Stille trat ein, während jeder einzelne von ihnen über die Auswirkungen des Abends nachdachte, der ihnen Spaß, anderen aber nur Leid gebracht hatte. Nur May zeigte nicht unbedingt Geduld, sie wollte unbedingt die Ergebnisse vergleichen.  
  
„Mensch, jetzt reiß dich mal am Riemen, Amber. Es hat ja keiner gesagt, dass du Bray gleich heiraten solltest."  
  
„Du hast doch nicht…", begann Ellie mit großen Augen und wurde sofort von einem lauten „Nein!"- Ruf von Salene unterbrochen. Bei diesem Klang grub sich Amber auch aus dem Bettzeug.  
  
„Nein, hab ich nicht", bestätigte sie Salene und setzte sich endlich aufrecht hin. „Okay, damit du endlich Ruhe gibst, May. Wer hat gewonnen und wer konnte die Forderungen nicht erfüllen?" May setzte sich mit überkreuzten Beinen auf ihr Bett und überlegte.  
  
„Also, ich hab's erfüllt, das hast du auch gesehen. Salene hatte, glaub ich, Ryan und hat sich auch dran gehalten. Du, Amber, hast sogar mehr getan als es überhaupt verlangt war, jedenfalls hab ich das von Bray gehört. Ellie, du bist die einzige, die's nicht geschafft hat. Entweder bist du unfähig oder Jack ein Versager."  
  
„Und was muss ich jetzt machen? Was hab ich zu tun?" erkundigte sich Ellie vorsichtig, woraufhin May den Kopf schief legte und erklärte, dass sie sich das noch überlegen würde.  
  
„Eine Frage hab ich noch, bevor wir uns an den Details vergreifen", begann Amber, „Jack hat gesagt, irgendjemand habe ihm angedeutet, oder es ihm auch direkt begreiflich gemacht, dass ich seit ‚Ewigkeiten' mit Bray zusammengewesen wäre. Wer war das? Eine von euch?" Als Antwort erhielt sie nur Kopfschütteln und Schulterzucken bis auf Ellie, die bis an ihr Kopfende nach hinten in die Ecke gerückt war und den Kopf einzog.  
  
„Ellie?" fragte Ebony mit einem prüfenden Ton, „Du warst die einzige von uns, die heute Abend mit Jack getanzt hat. Also, gib's zu, du warst es." Sie nickte.  
  
„Ich wollte doch nur bei dem blöden Spiel gewinnen."  
  
„Und deswegen kannst du deine ganze Moral einfach so abschalten?" fragte Amber. Ellie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte halt, diesen Abend würden wir später alle aus den Kalendern streichen, als wäre er nie gewesen."  
  
  
  
Salene konnte ihren fragenden Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht entfernen.  
  
„Wie kann man so intolerant sein? Jack und die anderen wussten nicht einmal, dass es nur ein Spiel war", mischte sie sich ein. „Ich schlage vor, wir klären das morgen beim Frühstück vor dem ganzen Camp, schließlich wollte keiner, dass jemand so zu Schaden kommt. Und May wird diejenige sein, die sich entschuldigt, es war ja ihre Idee. Lex müsste ja eigentlich auch betroffen sein, aber dem scheint's egal zu sein…", fuhr Salene fort und wurde an dieser Stelle von Amber unterbrochen.  
  
„…Lex ist das ganz sicher nicht egal, auch wenn's dir so erscheint. Er wirkt vielleicht ein bisschen über den Dingen stehend, aber unter der Schicht gibt's noch was anderes und das hast du bestimmt verletzt", klärte sie Ebony auf. Die lehnte sich nur zurück und erkundigte sich, was ihre Zimmerkameradinnen von Salens Vorschlag hielten. Die Idee wurde von allen außer May angenommen, von einigen, weil sie nur schlafen wollten, von anderen wiederum, weil ihnen das Thema langsam ungemütlich geworden war.  
  
Mit einem lauten Radau wurden sie morgens etwas später als sonst, erst um halb zehn, geweckt. Ebony war die erste die aufwachte und wollte sich am liebsten umdrehen und sich vor dem bevorstehenden Geständnis drücken, indem sie krank spielte. Aber selbst dann würde sie noch auffliegen, es war eben eine Aufklärung und Beichte des ganzen Zimmers, deshalb seufzte sie nur leise und arbeitete sich noch im Halbschlaf bis zu den Waschräumen vor, wo die Jungen vor ihren Duschen Schlange standen.  
  
„Was ist denn bei euch los?" fragte sie und zog ihre Schlafsachen zurecht, sie hatte erst gerade bemerkt, wie zerzaust sie aussehen musste. Bray, der an letzter Stelle stand, wandte sich um.  
  
„Morgen, Ebony. Bei uns sind drei Duschen kaputt, das wird heute wohl nichts mehr mit pünktlichem Frühstück." In dieser Sekunde kam Amber um die Ecke und nuschelte ein gezwungenes „Morgen" bevor sie so schnell sie konnte und möglichst ohne einen Blick von Bray aufzufangen im Duschraum verschwand. Ebony folgte ihr und wählte die Kabine neben ihr.  
  
„Sag mal, was ist denn jetzt wieder? Wir haben doch gesagt, dass wir uns heute entschuldigen, obwohl ich glaube, es müssen sich nur Ellie und May entschuldigen…"  
  
„…Ebony? Amber?" erklang von draußen Brays Stimme.  
  
„Was?" schrie Ebony. Wenn sie eines nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es, wenn man sie unter der Dusche störte, egal ob Bray oder ihre Mutter daran schuld war.  
  
„Können ein paar von uns nicht schnell bei euch duschen, sonst schaffen wir's nicht, die Kabinen sind doch abgeschlossen und wir schwören, dass wir nicht über die Abgrenzung schielen, okay?" Amber wollte gerade eine Ablehnung zurückrufen, als ihr Ebony zuvorkam, der das ganze relativ egal war.  
  
„Von mir aus, aber wenn wir rausgehen dreht ihr euch um. Alle Augen an die Wand, ist das klar?" Die Antwort hörten sie nicht mehr, aber Bray hätte es nicht gewagt, diese Bedingung nicht einzuhalten. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten peinlichen Schweigens schlichen sich Amber und Ebony zu ihren Zimmern, wobei sie Jack in die Arme liefen.  
  
„Oh, hi Jack. Du wolltest doch was aufklären, Amber, oder? Bis später, ich…warte im Zimmer auf dich, mach's kurz", entschuldigte sich Ebony, trollte sich und ließ Amber auf diese Weise ratlos mit Jack stehen.  
  
„Was willst du? Mach schnell, das ist kalt hier", maulte Jack, sichtlich nicht in der Stimmung für eine lange Versöhnungsrede.  
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dir das gestern Abend erklären, aber wenn dich das kaum interessiert, kannst du's vergessen! Hör's dir doch beim Frühstück an, wir müssen sowieso alles aufdecken!" Nachdem Amber das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, stob sie davon, in das Zimmer, in dem Ebony schon wartete, bereit um den anderen in den Essraum zu folgen. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, lenkte Ebony umgehend die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ergriff das Wort.  
  
„Ruhe! Das hier ist wichtig!" Bei diesem Aufruf kehrte plötzliche Stille ein, so dass May anfangen konnte zu sprechen.  
  
„Okay. Wir, unser ganzes Zimmer, haben gestern ein Spiel veranstaltet, dass später keins mehr war…", begann sie und erklärte dem restlichen Camp, das teilweise mit offenem Mund dasaß, was sich abgespielt hatte. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht zu schlimm aufgenommen werden würde, aber als sie fertig war, stürmte Jack aus dem Saal, dicht gefolgt von Bray und auch Alice sah nicht besonders zufrieden aus. Draußen an der Feuerstelle kam Jack endlich zum stehen.  
  
„Mensch, Jack, ich wusste nicht, dass du so schnell laufen kannst, seit wann…"  
  
„Ja, großartig, Bray. Weglaufen konnte ich schon immer gut", schnitt Jack ihm das Wort ab. „Aber erreicht hab ich dadurch noch nie was."  
  
Jack ließ sich vor dem abgebrannten Holzstapel nieder und legte die Hände in den Kopf. Ohne lange zu zögern setzte sich Bray direkt daneben, was nur dazu führte, dass Jack in der entgegengesetzten Richtung Abstand suchte.  
  
„Na siehst du, du merkst es doch selbst, also geh jetzt zurück und klär das!" forderte Bray ihn auf und zeigte auf die Hütte, in der sich der Essraum befand.  
  
„Woher der Enthusiasmus, Bray? Müsstest du jetzt nicht Amber drüber hinwegtrösten, dass ich nicht mehr da bin? Auf deine Art? Geh schon, ich komm wohl alleine klar." Jack warf den kleinen Ast, mit dem er gespielt hatte, neben sich auf die Erde und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, als Bray ihn wieder zurück auf den Boden zog. Er selbst wusste nicht, warum er es tat, warum er Jack in Sachen Amber aufklären und ihn dazu bringen wollte, zur Vernunft zu kommen.  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr leid tut und dass sie schon versucht hat, sich zu entschuldigen. Und…" Bray stockte, er hatte nicht vorgehabt, das zu sagen, was jetzt möglicherweise das einzige war, was Jack aufwecken konnte. „…und ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich nicht einmischen werde. Ich werd kein Wort mehr sagen, was euch belasten könnte." Bray seufzte und erwartete eine Antwort von Jack, aber der sah ihn nur unzufrieden an. „Und, Bray? War's das schon?"  
  
„Und ich schwöre, dass ich Amber nie wieder anfassen werde. Glücklich mit dem Ergebnis? Schön, dann beweg deinen Hintern zu ihr und mach endlich reinen Tisch", ordnete Bray an, stand auf und desertierte zum Strand um nicht sofort wieder auf Lex zu treffen um sich seine Predigt anhören zu müssen. Als Jack wieder dort ankam, von wo er nur Minuten zuvor geflüchtet war, hatten alle ihr Frühstück schon beendet und waren in alle Himmelsrichtungen verschwunden, nur Amber, die Küchendienst hatte und Lex, der ihr gerade seine Standpauke hielt, waren übriggeblieben.  
  
„Lex, verschwinde, wie soll man hier aufräumen, wenn du keinen Meter Abstand hältst", sagte Amber gerade. „Du weißt, dass ich hier nicht wegkann, das ist unfair, so kannst du alles sagen, was du willst."  
  
„Wer redet denn hier von Fairness? Ich rede davon, dass du dich nie an das hältst, was Mum und Dad uns vorgeschrieben haben. Jack, okay, das ist verständlich, der wird ja auch nicht…auf jeden Fall hatten wir gesagt, dass Bray tabu für dich ist! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan haben sollst, was ich gehört habe. Und weißt du, was Bray daraus macht, wie ich ihn kenne? Nein? Der verdoppelt seine Erfahrungen und dekoriert seine nette Geschichte mit meiner kleinen Schwester noch weiter aus!" Lex Ton hatte sich zu einem Schreien gesteigert, was Amber jedoch nicht beeindruckte, sie war nur froh, dass ihr Pflichtdienst nun erledigt war. Sie wollte gerade damit beginnen, was Lex bisher getan hatte, als er sie wieder stoppte und einen weiteren langen Vortrag über die Unterschiede zwischen sich selbst und ihr hielt, nebst einer Aufzählung von Brays Unarten, bis Amber endlich den letzten Eimer wegräumen und die Flucht ergreifen konnte. In der Hoffnung, endlich ihre Ruhe zu bekommen, beeilte sie sich, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen, wo alle versammelt waren, nur eine von ihnen fehlte und eine Totenstille herrschte.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los, habt ihr vergessen, dass wir einen freien Tag haben?" fragte sie, nachdem sie Lex die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte. Ein Glück, dass er ihren Schlafsaal nicht betreten durfte.  
  
„Haben wir nicht, aber Salene ist weg", gab Ellie zurück.  
  
„Und du bist dran schuld", fügte May hinzu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber sah sich sprachlos um. „Wieso ich?" fragte sie nachdem sie die Gesichter der anderen studiert hatte.  
  
„Wir glauben, es ist wegen Bray. Mag ja sein, dass sie das mit ihm falsch angepackt hat, aber sie wusste halt nicht weiter. Sie war sowieso schon dementsprechend aufgewühlt wegen ihm und jetzt ist er auf dein…Angebot eingegangen", ergriff Ebony das Wort und stand auf. „Wenn sie weg ist, müssen wir sie suchen." Amber lachte kurz pathetisch auf. „Ja, und wo wenn ich fragen darf? Sie könnte überall sein." Ellie erklärte, dass sie es bis zum Abend keinem Betreuer sagen und statt dessen nach Salene suchen würden.  
  
„Wir brauchen aber mehr Hilfe. Bray muss wenigstens mitkommen, wenn wir sie abends noch nicht haben, holen wir Lex und die anderen auch noch dazu. Amber, Ebony, könnt ihr ihn holen gehen?" Die beiden Mädchen zuckten die Schultern und machten sich daran, Bray zu benachrichtigen.  
  
Währenddessen stellten Ellie und May einen Plan auf, nach dem sie sich aufteilen und einerseits den Wald, andererseits die Stadt absuchen würden.  
  
„Jack wollte sich gerade unbedingt mit Amber unterhalten, die können den Wald zusammen mit mir absuchen, wir haben nicht viel Zeit bis zum Abendessen müssen wir wieder hier sein. Wir anderen nehmen den nächsten Bus in die Stadt", ordnete Ebony an, als sie mit Bray und Jack zurückkamen.  
  
Kurz darauf befanden sie sich schon mitten zwischen Bäumen und wussten nicht mehr, ob es nach vorne oder nach hinten zum Camp ging. Sie entschieden sich, einfach geradeaus zu laufen, irgendwann musste man doch aus dem Wald herauskommen.  
  
„Du solltest dich bei ihm entschuldigen", riet Ebony Amber, die sich immer noch sträubte, einen zweiten Anlauf zu starten und Jack, der einige Meter Abstand von ihnen hielt, um Verzeihung zu bitten.  
  
„Und warum sollte ich?" Ebony überlegte kurz und hielt an.  
  
„Weil er nicht auf Ellies Angebot eingegangen ist und es vermutlich auch nie getan hätte." Erst nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, wurde sich Amber über ihr Vergehen klar und blieb zurück um sich mit Jack unterhalten zu können.  
  
May, Ellie und Bray kamen im Zentrum der Stadt an und hatten sofort die Übersicht verloren als sie aus dem Bus stiegen. Mitten am Nachmittag war hier eine Menge los und so war es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie Salene so einfach finden würden.  
  
„Wir müssen aufpassen, uns darf hier niemand sehen, offiziell fahren wir übermorgen Abend alle hier in die Stadt, heute durften wir's noch gar nicht", ermahnte Bray während sie sich einen Weg durch die Menschen bahnten.  
  
„Red keinen Stuss, was sollen die hier schon machen?" fragte May und blieb abrupt stehen.  
  
„Was ist?" fragte Ellie ungeduldig, lugte über Mays Schulter und verschwand auch sofort wieder hinter ihr. „Lasst uns wieder zurückfahren, das ist zu unsicher." Endlich warf auch Bray einen Blick auf das kleine Café, dass May so irritiert anstarrte. Draußen erkannte er Alice und Ned, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren und sich einfach amüsierten. „Interessant", murmelte Bray, doch durch ihr permanentes Beobachten der beiden Betreuer brachten sie nicht nur die Leute hinter ihnen zur Weißglut, sondern bemerkten auch das rothaarige Mädchen nicht, dass gerade hinter ihnen mit einer großen Tasche beladen am Busbahnhof ankam.  
  
„Jack, ich will mich entschuldigen", begann Amber eine Konversation sobald sie ihn erreicht hatte. „Ich hätt's nicht tun sollen, ich hätte gar nicht erst bei diesem idiotischen Spiel mitmachen sollen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für Auswirkungen das hat, dann wäre ich nie damit einverstanden gewesen."  
  
„Du hast recht, das hättest du lieber nicht machen sollen", bemühte sich Jack ihr auszuweichen. Er würde am liebsten diese geistesarme Streiterei aus der Welt schaffen und für immer verabschieden, aber seine eigene Sturheit riet ihm davon ab.  
  
„Ich hab mich benommen wie ein dummes Kind und es tut mir ehrlich leid", versuchte sie es noch einmal. „Glaubst du mir das?"  
  
  
  
Jack senkte den Blick zu Boden und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Er wollte schon, dass sich alles wieder zum Alten wendete, hatte aber das an ihm nagende Gefühl als sei dies seit dem Abend des „Spiels" unmöglich geworden.  
  
„Wenn du mir keine Chance gibst, zu beweisen, dass Bray mir egal ist, werden wir uns nie wieder vertragen und vorn verzeihen kann dann erst recht keine Rede sein", holte Amber ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Jack blieb wieder stehen und stellte fest, dass er sie sicher verlieren würde, wenn er jetzt weiterhin schwieg.  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt hab ich dir schon geglaubt, als du dich das erste Mal entschuldigen wolltest", gab er zu und rieb sich den inzwischen schmerzenden Kopf. (In Wirklichkeit hatte ich was anderes eingeplant, aber ich muss ja mal zum Ende kommen) Vor Begeisterung vollkommen benebelt wäre Amber ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihn geküsst bis sie beide kurz vor dem Ersticken gewesen wären, aber sie erkannte vorher Ebony, die ebenfalls stehen geblieben war und ungeduldig einige Meter vor ihnen wartete. Deshalb nahm sie vorgeblich stillschweigend seine Hand und setzte den Weg fort.  
  
„Ich zeig dir später was ich davon halte und bedank mich", war das einzige, was Jack von Amber hörte, bevor Ebony ihre Instruktionen gab.  
  
In der Stadt ließ Bray endlich den Blick von Alice und Ned und ließ ihn über die im Umkreis stehenden Leute schweifen. Dieses eine Mädchen neben der älteren Frau mit der Reisetasche hatte eine solche Ähnlichkeit mit jemandem, den er kannte, dass es verblüffend war. Sie stand auf, als der Bus der Linie vierzehn zum Bahnhof anhielt, und machte Anstalten, sich für die Reise bereit zu machen. Er beobachtete sie eine Zeit lang, bis May dem Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeit auch die ihre schenkte und all ihre Sinne an die Vernunft appellierten.  
  
„Salene!" rief May laut genug, dass es für alle hörbar gewesen sein musste. Selbst Alice drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und fuhr zusammen als sie die kleine grotesk wirkende Versammlung vor sich sah. Alice stand sofort auf, gefolgt von Ned, der schnell bezahlte und hinter ihr her lief.  
  
„Was habt ihr hier zu suchen, könnt ihr die Markierungen nicht lesen? In die Stadt geht's an einem anderen Tag! Bray, wenigstens du solltest als ältester…ach, doch nicht", versuchte sie zu tadeln, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst bei dem Gedanken an Brays Allüren in den letzten Tagen. May war zu Salene gerannt und hatte ihr die Reisetasche aus der Hand gerissen um sie aufzuhalten und ohne Alice weiterhin Beachtung zu schenken schlossen sich Bray und Ellie ihr an.  
  
„Was wolltest du hier, Salene?" bestürmte Ellie sie mit der wichtigsten Frage.  
  
„Muss ich das jetzt erklären? Vor allen?" fragte Salene zurück und deutete hilflos mit einem vielsagenden Kopfnicken auf Bray.  
  
„Natürlich!" rief May ihr entgegen und ließ die Tasche fallen. „…nicht. Wir reden später drüber, okay? Aber jetzt kommst du mit, verschwinden kannst du sowieso nicht mehr, da vorn sind Alice und Ned", schlug sie einen versöhnlicheren Ton an und schlug vor, zusammen mit der nächsten Linie zurückzufahren. Salene war es gleichgültig, sie hob ihre Sachen auf und setzte sich wieder auf ihren alten Platz während die anderen sich irgendwo in ihrer Nähe aufhielten, aber sie nicht auf die Begebenheit ansprachen. Selbst Alice und Ned hielten sich zurück.  
  
„May, weißt du, was sie hatte und warum sie abhauen wollte?" erkundigte sich Bray und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Steinboden nieder. May warf ihm nur einen kritischen Blick zu und begann aus heiterem Himmel zu lachen.  
  
„Entweder musst du blind oder geistesgestört sein, Bray. Du bist der Grund, du und Amber. Ich bin nicht der Mensch für lange Erklärungen, schon gar nicht, wenn ich selbst so oder so nichts davon habe, aber kurz gesagt: Salene mag dich wirklich und sie hat sich eben was von Napier versprochen, dann hast du ihre Vision zerstört indem du…die Sache auf der Party letztens", klärte sie ihn auf. Bray lehnte sich zurück und verarbeitete ungläubig das, was er soeben gehört hatte.  
  
„Ich komm mir vor, als wär ich schuldig", sagte Amber plötzlich, nachdem Ebony festgestellt hatte, dass die Zeit der Suche um war und sie sich auf den Weg zum Camp zurück gemacht hatten. „Hoffentlich haben die anderen Salene gefunden."  
  
„Komm schon, Amber. Du bist daran schuld. Und du, mach ihr gar nicht erst was vor, Jack", bemerkte Ebony kühl. In Schweigen gehüllt gingen sie weiter und erreichten endlich die ersten Hütten.  
  
„Salene!" rief Amber als erste sobald sie ihre Freundin erkannte und wollte auf sie zugehen, aber May schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich finde, Bray sollte das klären gehen." Er setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte Salene zur sonst menschenleeren Feuerstelle. Noch war keiner der anderen zurückgekommen und diejenigen, die da waren, mieden diesen Platz.  
  
„Hey. Hat dir der Tagesausflug gefallen?" fragte er mit einem Ton, der zeigte, wie er sich zwang, unbeschwert zu wirken. Salene lächelte dünn.  
  
„Ich denk schon, auch wenn er nicht das gebracht hat, was ich wollte."  
  
„Und was wäre das gewesen?" Ihr entfuhr ein kleines Lachen und er wäre froh darüber gewesen, wenn es sich nicht so höhnisch angehört hätte.  
  
„Das weißt du genau. Denkst du etwa, ich hätte nichts gemerkt, als May dir alles klargemacht hat?" Bray verstummte. Er hatte es nicht geplant, den folgenden Schritt zu machen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es das einzige war, was Salene aufmuntern könnte.  
  
„Was May mir…klargemacht hat, stimmt das?" fragte er gerade heraus und brachte Salene damit in eine dumme Lage, der er selbst auch gerne aus dem Weg gegangen wäre.  
  
„Ich denk schon", entgegnete sie nach einer Zeitspanne, die Bray wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen war, während der sie ihn nur angesehen hatte.  
  
„Dann hör mir mal zu, ich glaube nämlich, dass ich dich auch…sehr gern hab. Mehr als wie vor einem halben Jahr, mehr als irgendwann zuvor. Und ich denke auch mehr als Amber", brachte er seine Sätze mit einigen Unterbrechungen zusammen. Salene saß mit offenem Mund vor ihm und versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen bevor sie sich entscheiden würde, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie nahm sich vor, sich später in ihrem Zimmer lautstark zu freuen, sich aber jetzt zurückzuhalten, was sie einfach nicht fertig brachte, so fiel sie Bray zwar wortlos, aber freudestrahlend um den Hals.  
  
Lex traf sich noch am Abend mit Amber um dieses Mal wirklich ihre Eltern anzurufen.  
  
„Und, was ist heute bei euch passiert?" fragte er und dachte an seinen Tag zurück, den er mit Ebony verbracht hatte. Seine Schwester hatte von einer Sekunde auf die andere ein Grinsen im Gesicht und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Lex die Augen verdrehte und abwinkte.  
  
„Hab verstanden, du hast dich wieder mit Jack vertragen?" Amber nickte. „Und wie feiert ihr das?" Sie versetzte ihm einen Stoß in die Seite und erzählte ihm dann von Bray und Salene. Amber selbst war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis des Tages, nur Lex runzelte besorgt die Stirn.  
  
„Du glaubst wirklich, dass Bray es ernst gemeint hat?" fragte er. „Ich meine, es ist ziemlich komisch, dass er immer hinter dir herrennt und sich jetzt zwei Tage später in Salene verliebt hat."  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er so unaufrichtig ist. Außerdem werden wir's ja bald sehen, in drei Tagen sitzen wir sowieso wieder im Bus, bis dahin wird sich die Sache schon geklärt haben", meinte Amber und nahm den Hörer ab. Lex nickte und wandte sich auch dem Telefon zu. Nach dem Gespräch machte Amber sich auf den Weg, so schnell wie möglich wieder in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen, denn fast alle Mädchen des Camps hatten sich dort eingefunden und fragten Salene aus, die ungetrübt in der Mitte des ganzen saß. (Okay, wie gesagt, ich hatte es länger geplant, aber es muss einfach jetzt bald enden) Jede von ihnen hatte die Idee, an die Lex gedacht hatte, in Erwägung gezogen, wagte es aber nicht, sie in die Runde zu werfen, damit daraus nur Streit entstand. Vor der Tür blieb Amber zögernd stehen. Sie spulte innerlich noch einmal zurück zu dem, was Lex soeben gesagt hatte.  
  
„Und wie feiert ihr das?" wiederholte sie leise und lugte ins Innere des Schlafsaals. Noch schien sie niemand zu vermissen und Lex hatte ungewöhnlich tolerant gewirkt, ohne ihr irgendwelche Warnungen und Anweisungen zu verpassen. Amber erreichte das Zimmer von Jack und Martin ohne gesehen zu werden, sie erschrak aber, als sie niemanden darin vorfand. Aus Lex' und Brays Schlafsaal dagegen waren laute Stimmen zu hören, offensichtlich gab es nicht nur in ihrem eigenen Zimmer eine Versammlung. Amber klopfte an und entführte Jack, unter den Blicken jedes anderem im Raum, etwas kleinlaut daraus und ging mit ihm zum Strand. Nur dieses eine Mal wollte sie Lex' Mahnungen in den Wind schlagen und das tun, wovon nur er sie immer abgehalten hatte. Dieses Mal beachtete sie die Lektionen nicht, sondern tat nur, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte.  
  
Drei Tage später fieberte jedem von ihnen der Ankunft in der Heimatstadt wieder entgegen, schließlich war sie nur noch eine halbe Stunde entfernt. Salene war, an Brays Schulter gelehnt, eingeschlafen während dieser in das Buch vertieft war, das er von Ebony geliehen hatte. (Heißt übrigens Memnoch Der Teufel, ist mein Lieblingsbuch () Amber hatte es aufgegeben, mit Lex zu streiten, dafür war inzwischen Ebony die Hauptzuständige, sondern hatte lieber ihre kleinen Kontroversen mit Jack, der so oder so neben ihr saß. Lex und Ebony hatten vor der Abfahrt eine längere Unterhaltung gehabt und sie hatte entschieden, dass sie nicht mehr vorhatte, sich beim Eintreffen des Busses von ihm zu trennen, sondern sich fast dafür bedankt hätte, dass sie auf der Klippe ausgerutscht war. Das Fahrzeug traf wieder am Jugendzentrum ein und dieses Mal war Ebony glücklicher als jemals zuvor, dass sie in das Camp geschickt worden war. 


End file.
